


Only the Regretful Live in the Past

by twimay27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimay27/pseuds/twimay27
Summary: When hit with multiple hexes during a crossfire involving Death Eaters, Hermione finds herself flung into a world she never thought she'd see again, Westeros.With the help of an unlikely ally with a certain Dornish Prince, she becomes Princess of Dorne, sister to the Martells and the game of thrones is changed forever.Throw in a certain Wolf Lord as a soulmate, his bastard son claimed as her child, a Boy-Who-Never-Freaking-Dies and things get even messier. Perhaps, this time around Wolves and Snakes can get back what they lost during Robert's Rebellion. For Winter is Coming and they are Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken.Part 1: 1-22 (Complete)Part 2: 23-?  (In progress)Note: Part 2 shall return sometime in 2021. This story is now in Hiatus until further notice.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is my new fic featuring a HP/GOT crossover with Hermione/Ned as a rare pair. I was inspired by writing_as_tracey, as I have read all her stories and loved them and so I decided to write my own. I have all of Part 1 written out already and I'm in the process of writing out Part 2. I have debated whether to post daily but decided to stick to weekly updates instead, as I still have school to focus on and after, a state exam if I wish to work as a medical coder. Also, I'm working on an original story of my own and hopefully if it all works out, I'll be able to have it posted on Wattpad. But until then, I hope you enjoy this new story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Apparently there's been a lot of confusion regarding the timeline of this story. So to clear it up, I'll mention it here. While it's 'loosely' based on canon tv show, I've taken liberties in some cases. In other words, I made up my own timeline and plot. 
> 
> For instance, there is no Arianne or her brothers. She died as a child to a fever and her mother died trying to give birth to her first brother who was stillborn and so obviously Tristan couldn't be born either. Thus Oberyn was Doran's Heir until Hermione showed up and he abdicated to her, reasons shall be revealed much later on. There is also no Bran or Rickon, at least not yet and Arya is Adara in this story but will be called Arya by Jon and her half-siblings and she has a twin brother called Aurelian. Story will mostly start off in Dorne but eventually take place in Winterfell and will occasionally be told in other GoT characters point of views but mostly centered around Hermione and Ned. Oh and Prince Lewyn Martell who was of the Kingsguard is alive and not dead. I had him survive and had Robert force him to resign as Kingsguard as he didn't trust a Martell not to stab him in the back after what had happened to Elia and her babes. Ser Barristan remained as Kingsguard because Lord Arryn intervened on his behalf and pointed out it was either him or someone loyal to the Lannisters. So he stayed as a Kingsguard. Other than those changes, most of the rest will stay the same, like Cersei's children being bastards, Robert dying, etc. As for whether Ned will live or die, I cannot say for now without giving it away. So I hope that helps y'all or if not, just send me a comment and I'll try to respond as best as I can. Kudos!

Caw! Caw! 

A flock of ravens scattered into the darkening sky although one remained, a white raven with three burning red eyes. 

He, for it was a male, looked straight into wide amber eyes belonging to a young witch. 

Staring at her, he cawed, “Flames and ashes! Flames and ashes! Born anew from flames and ashes! The Phoenix arises to fight the Night but what use is Two when there’s need for One. If mankind is to see the Light of Dawn.”

Then, before the witch’s eyes, the raven began to change and to her horror, there was a rotten decrepit body and just as it was reaching, reaching towards her, she felt herself falling and somewhere in the distance, she heard her name being called…

“Hermione!” 

Gasping, Hermione Granger jerked upwards, small hands flying up and glowing with what looked to be sparks of fire.

“Whoa! It’s just me Mione! It’s Harry!”

Instantly dousing her magic, which Harry noted with some sense of forebearance was all done wandlessly, the young witch smiled sheepishly up at her best friend’s alarmed and concerned face.

“Harry! Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry! Guess even though the war’s over, I’m still feeling a bit…skittish…”

“Yeah, I can see that,” her friend said wryly. “But I thought you would like to know that I made breakfast and the twins have already eaten so you don’t need to worry about feeding them.”

Her eyes widening in surprise, she breathed out, “Wh…What time is it Harry? While I appreciate you helping out with the twins, I feel like I’m somehow taking advantage of free babysitting duties when I could easily do it myself…”

“Stop it Mione. I know you can, we all do. But it’s normal to slack off once and awhile and let us, your friends and family help you out. You know Molly adores the twins and doesn’t mind watching them along with Teddy when Tonks and Remus need time to themselves.”

“Yes, I know,” Hermione replied softly. “I just…I don’t know what’s happening to me Harry…I just feel so tired and I’ve been getting these weird dreams lately…”

“Well, you’re Hermione Granger. I’m sure you will find out what’s going on with you and in the meantime, let us help you with the twins, alright?”

Sighing but knowing that Harry wouldn’t give in on this, stubborn as he was, much like herself she admitted wryly, Hermione complied. 

“Very well. If you can watch the twins for me today, I’ll be heading to Hogwarts to do some research. It’s about time I figure out why I’m getting the same dreams almost every night…”

“Oh Hogwarts,” Harry exclaimed, his green eyes lighting up. “You don’t mind if I tag along then, Mione? I could show the twins around, like a mini tour while you enjoy the library as usual…”

“Well, if you want to,” Hermione began slowly, biting her lip. 

“Great,” the Magical World’s Savior cut in. “I’d love to see how McGonagall is doing with the school and I can’t believe Fred and George are the Defense against Dark Arts Professors for this year…What McGonagall was thinking hiring them…”

With a low growl of frustration, Hermione slammed yet another useless book of dreams shut. Rubbing her eyes, she had to finally admit that perhaps the answer she was seeking wasn’t to be in Hogwart’s archives. 

But if not here, then where else could she go look?

Lost in thought, she almost missed her name being called.

“Mione? You ready to go? The twins are getting tired so I figured we should go home and get them down for their nap.”

Looking up and seeing Harry with her children nodding off in his arms, the witch agreed.

“Yes, I’m done. There was nothing that could help me anyways. I’ll have to try somewhere else. But where to go next?”

“Maybe Grimmauld Place might be where you need to go, Mione,” Harry suggested. 

“If what you are seeking might be…a bit dark, you can bet the Black library will have it.”

Her face lighting up, his best friend exclaimed happily, “Harry Potter I love you! If you weren’t like a brother to me, I’d marry you in a heartbeat just for that brilliant idea alone!”

Smirking, Harry said humbly, “Oh you know me Mione. Every once and awhile I think of brilliant ideas. And I’d marry you too if you weren’t like a sister to me. Hell, I’d probably marry you just so I can keep these pups with me forever.”

Her eyes going a bit sad, Hermione said softly, “I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you and Ginny, Harry. I know you cared for her and she for you…I really thought you two would make it and have the big family you always wanted.”

Shrugging, acting like it didn’t bother him, although she knew it did, Harry said flippantly, “Ah well, we tried Mione. It just wasn’t meant to be, I suppose. She found another bloke and they are happy now and I’m glad for them, I really am.”

“Even though it’s a Slytherin she fell in love with,” Hermione questioned gently. 

“Yes,” Harry said firmly. “Blaise might be a Slytherin and Malfoy’s best friend but he’s a good man Mione and he loves Ginny and makes her happy, more than I ever could. So yes, I am happy for them.”

There was silence for a moment before Hermione said brightly, “Right, let’s get these kids home and tucked in bed.”

Then, tucking her hand in Harry’s arm, she let him escort her out of the school and off to Hogsmead where they could apparate home to their London flat.

They were walking to their destination when out of nowhere, they were ambushed. 

“It’s Potter and his Mudblood! This is for our Lord, Potter!”

Barely dodging the flash of hexes hurled his way, with a loud curse, Harry quickly shoved the now wide awake twins into their mother’s arms. 

“Quick, take the kids Mione and get them out of here!”

“But Harry,” Hermione protested.

“NO MIONE,” Harry shouted fiercely. “GET OUT NOW!”

Swallowing thickly but knowing she had to go, she had to protect her children first, Hermione made to spin and apparate but unfortunately their attackers had other plans. 

With multiple hexes hurled at her, two that were aimed at her children, Hermione didn’t have to think. 

She covered her twins with her own body and just barely managed to cast a shield over themselves…  
Next thing she knew, she was blacking out…


	2. Stranded in Another Realm

Only fools live in the future  
Only the regretful live in the past  
But very few live in the now  
The hardest part of all…  
\- Lola Sanchez

“Elia,” Prince Oberyn breathed in wonder. 

The Red Viper had seen so many strange things in his 34 name days but never had he thought to see his dead sister come again. It was like the Gods had heard his prayer and answered him because here she stood, in front of him, looking so young and…

“Mama,” two small voices distracted him and to his shock, the Prince took notice of the little boy and girl who clung to his sister. 

He did a double take, staring first at the little dark haired girl and then her faired haired brother like he was seeing a ghost. 

“Rhaenys? A…Aegon,” he stammered, as that couldn’t be right. His sister and her children were dead, his sister raped and then murdered, along with her son by the damn Mountain while little Rhaenys had been stabbed to death 100 times by Ser Lorch, a honorless fucking cur as far as Oberyn was concerned. 

“How…Are you all real?”

Upon hearing the strange names the black haired man called them, Hermione frowned. Somehow they sounded familiar but where she had heard them before, she couldn’t recall. As it was, this man thought they were them and that wouldn’t do.

So aloud, she said lightly, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid you’ve mistaken us for someone else, sir. My name is Hermione and these are my children, Aurelian and Adara. May I ask, who I am speaking to? We got lost, you see, attacked by…bandits…”

His gaze sharpening, looking closer at his sister’s look alike, where before he had seen Elia, now he saw the differences between his sister and Lady Hermione. Where Elia’s hair had been straight as a pin, this woman’s hair had wild curls, very similar he thought with a pang to that of his mother’s and her eyes…By the gods, she had their mother’s eyes where Elia had had their father’s. And her name…

Hermione, he thought with a thrill as he recalled there being a Martell Queen with that name who had married a Stark King of old. Together they had ruled the North and Dorne, until their second child, a girl had been old enough to take over the rule of Dorne. Her name had also been Hermione although she had been called Mira Stark so as not to confuse her with her mother.

No, he thought now. She wasn’t Elia but she was definitely a Martell and her children could have easily passed as Targaryens or at least, children with the blood of Valyria in them…

“I am Oberyn Martell, my lady. You are in Dorne, just outside the gates of the Water Gardens, my family’s private retreat. To where were you headed then Lady Hermione? Perhaps I could help you?”

Her mind spinning as she heard the words Dorne and Water Gardens, all seeming so familiar and yet she swore she had never heard of them before nor knew of them in any of the maps she’d read back home, Hermione could only determine that something was wrong. What on Merlin, had that spell aimed at her children, done? Was it possible it had killed them and they had somehow been transported to some other world? Did this mean they were trapped here without any hope of getting back to their world?

Pushing back the panic that threatened to engulf her, needing to stay strong for her children, who she felt clinging harder to her in response to feeling her turmoil, Hermione said aloud, “I…I’m afraid I didn’t have one in mind…I only thought to get my children to safety…”

Upon hearing her tale, Oberyn was already making plans of his own. The girl was obviously a Martell, there was no doubts about it, not with her name and her looks. 

Also, given her story, she had no one to keep her or her little ones protected. It helped she was old enough to have been birthed by his mother before she had died…Of course he’d have to convince Doran to go along with it but once he saw her, he was sure he’d agreed with him…

Holding out his hand, stopping her bursts of words, his dark eyes filling with anger and concern, the man said quickly, “No need to explain further, Lady Hermione. I assure you, you and your little ones are safe here. No bandits would dare cross the borders to Dorne, as they know they wouldn’t last a day in our desert not to mention we do not tolerate such things in Dorne.” 

Relaxing, as he had believed her story and also if their attackers had somehow managed to come along with them into this world, they were not in Dorne, Hermione murmured, “Thank you, my lord?”

His lips quirking up at her form of address, he said gently, “I am actually Your Highness, my lady. My brother Prince Doran is the ruler here and I’m sure once he hears your tale, he will allow you to stay, if you wish in Dorne.”

“A Prince,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “Any other royals, I should know about?”

His gaze darkening, turning blacker if that was possible, he said harshly, “No. Robert Baratheon is no true king but a killer of babes and innocents and his wife and children are nothing but damned Lannisters. The only royal you need to know about, is my family, the Martells and I suppose depending on who you are asking, the Starks in the North…”

Jerking, as Oberyn mentioned the name Starks, Hermione said excitedly, “Stark? Would there happen to be an Eddard Stark, perhaps?”

Staring at her, astonished she knew the Warden of the North, the Red Viper said slowly, “Yes, there is and he happens to be the ruler of the North, called the…”

“Warden,” Hermione finished for him, her eyes sparkling happily. 

“Yes, but how did you know that Lady Hermione? You didn’t seem to know Dorne so how would you know of the North, let alone of Eddard Stark?”

Her eyes taking on a familiar far off look, she murmured, “That, Your Highness is a long story…”

“Which, I’d be happy to hear,” Prince Oberyn said firmly. “But, first, you must come with me. Your little ones look tired and hungry and I’m sure you could do with a meal and rest yourself, my lady.”

Looking down at her son and daughter, sure enough she saw the signs of them getting sleepy and the silent way they rubbed their little stomaches which growled at that moment, indicated the Prince was right. 

Bending down and scooping Aurelian and Adara up into her arms, she said soothingly, “It’s ok, sweetlings. We’ll get food and you can sleep in a nice warm bed tonight. How does that sound, hmm?”

Making little whimpers, the two two year olds buried their faces in their mother’s cleavage, nuzzling at her breasts to her dismay. Flushing, seeing the Prince’s amusement, she blurted out, “They are weaned but I think they just want some comfort…”

Smiling at the young woman’s embarrassment, the Red Viper said calmly, “No need to worry, my lady. I’m a father and I’ve seen my youngest girls do the same with their mother and my nephews, when they were the age of your children, do it too. I know it’s instinct. Anyways, you will find, here in Dorne, we do not judge. The rest of Westeros might but then again, they are uncivilized bastards. What would they know?” 

Giggling, as he had hoped she would, Hermione smiled a bit shyly up at him. 

“Thank you, Your Highness. For helping us and being so kind…” 

Waving his hand, dismissing her words, Oberyn said firmly, “It is the right thing to do my lady. There is no need to thank me for doing what any honorable man would do. Now, if you will follow me, I’ll get you and your boy and girl fed and while they sleep, I’ll introduce you to my brother so we can discuss your situation.”

Nodding in understanding, Hermione said nothing further, as she followed the Prince into Water Gardens.


	3. Becoming a Princess

“By the Seven,” Doran breathed, as he stared in shock at the young woman seated at the high table, in the exact spot Elia once had sat.

He and Oberyn were of course shamelessly spying on her, through the spyhole that overlooked the great banquet hall all from the comforts of his study room.

Having left Hermione, Aurelian and Adara to eat in peace, Oberyn had then promised to come back to retrieve them once they were done eating. Then he had gone immediately to find his brother, to tell him of the miracle the Gods had graced them with.

“She looks just like Mother and Elia, of course but the curls and the eyes, that’s all Mother’s…And you said her name is Hermione?”

Nodding his head, taking pleasure in seeing Doran’s amazement, as it had first mirrored his own reaction, Oberyn said eagerly, “Yes brother, which is I why I believe…no I know she was given to us by the Gods. It’s like a piece of Elia and Mother had been given back to us after all they’ve taken from us…Only I believe it’s the work of the Old Gods and not the Faith of the Seven…”

Doran stared in shock at his brother’s admission, as never had he dreamed his little brother would say such a thing, as although in Dorne both faiths were worshipped, Oberyn growing up had believed more in the Faith at least until they had lost Elia and her babes and then their mother to her grief of losing her only daughter. Since then, his brother hadn’t stepped foot in the Septs at Water Gardens or Sunspear.

“The Old Gods, brother? I wasn’t aware you held to them, or to any faith for that matter. Not after we lost Elia and then mother.”

A shadow passing briefly across his face, Oberyn said quietly, “For a long time, I did stop believing. I was angry at them, blamed them and cursed them…Then one day, when I was in Essos, near one of the few weirwood forests they have there, I heard a voice. It told me that the wrongs of the past would be made right when flame’s ashes were reborn…”

Here Doran’s brother paused, his dark eyes flickering to look at Hermione, wonder aglow in his eyes, as he continued.

“Don’t you see, Doran? The flame’s ashes is Hermione and her boy and girl. They look just like Mother, Elia and gods, her little ones could be a mirror image of Aegon himself and Rhaenys! The boy certainly has the trademark hair, although his eyes are his mother’s. Same goes for his sister, only instead of the Targaryen eyes, she has Hermione’s. But other than that, it’s like the ones we lost have come again in them. And I almost forgot but she mentioned knowing the Starks, particularly Eddard Stark.”

For a long moment, there was silence, as Doran thought carefully on his brother’s words.

Then he spoke.

“Did she, how interesting…I take it you have something in mind for them, don’t you Oberyn? You wouldn’t have brought them here to see me, if you weren’t, so what is it, brother?”

His dark eyes glittering, as they locked on Doran’s own dark eyes, Oberyn said firmly, “I want you to claim them as our little sister and niece and nephew, Doran. I want you to spread the tale that mother had secretly given birth to Hermione and didn’t let anyone know, as she had been told it was for her safety, which after given Elia’s murder, turned out for the best.”

“And how would we explain where she’s been after all this time, Oberyn and why we now reveal her?”

Scowling at his brother, although he knew he was only to make sure they covered every corner and had no loose ends if they were to tell the tale, Oberyn thought for a moment. Then he smirked.

“Why, we’d say she was sent away hidden somewhere in the Free Cities all along and it was only due to the recent death of her protector, a distant cousin of ours, that we decided to disclose the fact we have another sister, still alive, along with a niece and nephew.”

Looking once more at a now smiling Hermione who was talking to one of the serving girls, Doran then made up his mind.

With a nod to his brother, he said quietly, “Very well, Oberyn. You’ve convinced me and it would be nice to have a sister and niece and nephew again…I find myself looking forward to it.”

Pleased that Hermione and her children would soon be called their kin, Oberyn said with a smirk, “So do I, brother. So do I.”

* * *

That night, settled in a beautiful room that the princes had said would be hers, her son and daughter just next door, in the adjoining nursery, Hermione ran through everything she had learned and been told.

Apparently while she was stuck here in Westeros for the unreadable future, she, Aurelian and Adara would be introduced to the Dornish as their youngest sister and niece and nephew. Not only would this cover story keep them safe, as the brothers had insisted on, but it would give her a reason why she hadn’t been seen until now.

While a little uncertain of this masquerade, she had agreed nonetheless for her children’s sake. It would only be for their benefit that they belong to the royal family of Dorne. They were in a strange world, after all and what she had learned so far and from what little Ned had once told her, not a pretty good one either. Yes, back home there was dangers too but at least she knew what they were and how to avoid them but here she was out of her depth. Until she could get a chance to learn about the realm she and her children lived in, it was best they stayed under the radar and what better way to do that than to become part of the royal family themselves?

With that in mind, Hermione eventually drifted off, weary from everything she had been through.

Half way in the night, she startled, her hand instinctively going for her wand, only to inwardly curse as she remembered she no longer had it. It had been lost during her unexpected trip to Westeros. But before she could even form a wandless attack, two familiar little voices spoke up, hesitantly.

“Mama?”

Relaxing, realizing it was only her son and daughter, she then frowned.

“Aurey? Dara? What are you doing up my little stars? You’re suppose to be sleeping.”

Hearing little sniffles which alarmed her, she spoke without thinking. “Lumos.”

The room flooded with light and blinking at the suddenness of it, Hermione finally looked down her bed to see her children’s big amber colored eyes, exactly like her own, staring up at her, leaking tears as they cried.

Worried, she leaned over the bed and picked them up, pretending to groan at how heavy they were getting, making the toddlers stop their crying, long enough to giggle at their mother’s silliness.

Cuddling her twins close to her, feeling them start to relax as they lay their little heads against the warmth of her body, she said gently, “What’s wrong, little loves? Did you have a nightmare?”

Sniffling a little, the twins nodded their heads, causing their mother to make a soft reassuring sound.

“Oh my babies. It’s okay. Whatever it was, you know it wasn’t real, right? I’m here and so long as I am, I won’t let anything happen to either of you…”

Their little mouths turning into adorable pouts, they demanded, “Pwomise? Mama no poof? Cause Mama poofed and it scawy…”

Her heart clenching painfully as her children told her their nightmare, she said fiercely, “I promise my little stars. I’m not going anywhere and if I do, I’d always take both of you with me…Mama swears it…on Uncle Harry’s underpants, the ones with magical brooms you helped give him for Christmas…”

Her little ones giggling at that, their nightmare forgotten in their happiness, the twins said simultaneously , “Song mama? Mama sing Aurey and Dara song?”

Laughing softly at her little tots’ demands but seeing as it would no doubt put them right to sleep again, she agreed.

Clearing her throat, she began to sing, her voice soft, melodic and soothing. Little did she know that in another adjoining room that secretly lead into her own, two men listened to her, soft smiles of wonder spreading across their faces, as her singing evoked memories of happier times, before everything went so wrong in their life.  
For the first time, in so long, they were at peace. It was like what had been broken had finally began to mend and it was because of the young woman and her little boy and girl who had come so unexpectedly into their lives.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. For those who already read this chapter, I just wanted to let you know, I went back and had it edited heavily. I added in chunks of paragraphs and rearranged even more so it would flow better. So it would be best if you reread it again before or after you've read Chapter 5.

Winterfell, Lord Stark, Warden of the North

Staring down at the letter in his hand, unable to believe his eyes, wondering if this was some sort of trick, a wonderous wishful trick, Lord Eddard reread it again, this time more slowly, as he tried to process what it was saying. 

“My lord”, his Stewart, Rodrik Cassel inquired. “Your lady wife wishes to see you.” 

Lifting his head to look at the other man, Ned said simply, “Tell her not right now, Rodrik. I am busy…”

Bowing to his lord, his Stewart murmured, “Yes, my lord, of course.”

Striding away, he left Ned to once more stare down at the letter on his desk. 

Then, picking it up again, he hungrily scanned the content that had both shaken him to the core and at the same time, filled him with a painful surge of hope…

_It is with much joy to announce to all the People of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, that Her Royal Highness, Princess Hermione, of House Martell has returned home. Thus in celebration, the Princes of Dorne shall throw a tourney in 6 moons time at their vacation home in the Water Gardens. All Great and Minor Houses are invited._

After all those name days, 7 name days of nothing but horrible silence on her end, she was alive and by some miracle, here in his world. But what was this about her being a Princess? Of her being a Martell of all things? Was it even really her or someone who shared the same name as her, rare as the name was…After all, if he recalled his history, there had once been a Hermione in both Stark and Martell history. This Princess could simply be named for her and not be his Hermione…He had to be sure…

So even though part of him was rebelling, not wanting to open himself up to pain if it wasn’t true but another part needing to know, Ned opened himself up for the first time in over 7 name days. He reached out through the connection, the link he had once shared with Hermione. Although it was easier to access when they were sleeping, over time the two of them had learned to access it when awake. They had discovered that it acted as a kind of map, a way to locate one another, to assure each other of the other’s well being.

  
Ned tentatively prodded the mental cord he saw in his mind. For a moment there was nothing and he sagged, disappointment and anguish crashing through him. But then suddenly he felt it. To his astonishment the cord began to tingle and to his wonder, it started to glow a soft golden light that pulsed with life and at the end of it, he received a mental picture. It showed a place that he had only been once before, a long time ago, Dorne but it was the face that held his attention. For there, laughing, looking like she belonged, was his Hermione. Before he could get a better look, the image vanished and tried as he might, he couldn’t bring it back. Still, it was enough. He had his answer. This Princess was his Hermione!

Without being aware, Lord Stark traced Hermione’s name with a shaking finger, his mind drifting, as old memories he had long suppressed came flooding out. 

_“Who are you,” a young Ned asked, as he stared at a little girl who looked to be about 5, two name days younger than himself._

_“I’m Hermione. Who are you and what is this place?”_

_“I’m Eddard, son of Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell and this is the Godswood, in my home.”_

_“It looks angry,” Hermione said in response, as she looked curiously at the Godstree._

_“No it isn’t. Father said it’s simply a representation of the Old Gods and apparently that’s how they always look…”_

_Making a small humming sound which Ned decided to take for her agreeing with him, he then added, “How are you here anyways? This is my dream and I’ve never dreamed of you before…”_

_Wrinkling her small nose, Hermione huffed, “Well, I never dreamed of you or this place before either so how should I know why am I now? For all I know, you could be the one disturbing my dream.”_

_Taken aback by her slight accusation, Ned then scowled. “I did not! I was here first so I believe you are the intruder.”_

_Both children glaring at each other, eventually Hermione’s eyes softened and she said almost shyly, “How about we share then? As we are both here anyways and neither one of us apparently broke into one another’s dream, we could perhaps share this one together?”_

_Seeing the hope in her eyes and realizing then that she seemed rather lonely, Ned felt himself soften as well._

_Smiling down at her, he said kindly, “I would like that, actually. My siblings aren’t one to sit about here, too much of the wolf in them, Father says and Ben is only a baby so he doesn’t count. It’s nice to have someone to share this with, for once…”_

_So with a happy smile for him, Hermione then sat down on the rock next to him and together they looked into the godspool, enjoying the feeling of being at peace._

Another flashback…

_“I’ll be going to foster at the Vale,” an older Ned said softly, looking across at the equally older girl laying beside him on the grass under the Godswood._

_“I don’t know if we’ll be able to see each other in our dreams or not…Maybe it’s simply because there’s old magic here, in these Godswoods…Old Nan said Winterfell was built by the first Stark, Bran the Builder and he was the First of Men and they were said to have magic, as their people mixed with the Children of the Forest.”_

_“Children,” Hermione questioned, curiously._

_“Small magical beings, tree spirits who once hated the First Men and warred with them. Then Bran the Builder came along and brokered peace between their peoples when he married one of their kind, a female.”_

_“Oh, how incredible,” Hermione breathed, her otherworldly amber eyes sparkling in delight at Ned’s retelling his people’s history._

_Smiling back, pleased with her reaction, as other than Northerners, most of Westeros didn’t care much for their history, thinking it barbaric and stuff of myths. So to have Hermione take him at his word that it was all true, it did something to his 11 year old self._

_Without thinking, he blurted out, “I’ll miss you…That is if we don’t share dreams while I’m in the Vale…”_

_Breaking off, feeling his face start to heat up at his words, he froze, when Hermione answered so softly, he almost missed it, “And I’ll miss you too, Ned.”_

_Both children locked eyes, studying the other as if searching for something. They must have found it, as they both then grinned at each other._

_“Well, whether here or over there, I for one believe we shall still share dreams, Ned. This, this can’t end and if it does, well we will just have to try our hardest then to overcome it, won’t we?”_

_His heart warming to hear how determined his Hermione was to keep their connection going no matter what, he said solemnly, “No matter what happens Hermione, I will always try to find you.”_

Flashback

_“Oh Ned, don’t you think you are reacting just a little too much? I’m sure this will all blow over once you all go home to Winterfell. Perhaps just wait out a name day and it will all be forgotten…”_

_“Forgotten? Hermione, the Prince practically ruined my sister’s reputation when he gave her that bloody crown of flowers over his own wife! Lya would be lucky if somehow that is all swept over by something else more gossip worthy!”_

_Watching as a fuming irate Eddard stalked back and forth before her in a meadow somewhere in the Riverlands, as the Starks had taken their sister and ridden away for the homeland of Brandon’s betrothed, Hermione sighed. _

_Removing bare feet from where they had been dipped into the warm water of the river, already missing the soothing warmth it had provided, the little witch stood up._

_Going to Ned, she then laid a small hand on his arm, making him freeze as he looked down at it, then at her._

_“Exactly my point. We just need to find or rather create something more newsworthy than your sister’s so called scandal and she’ll be yesterday’s trash.”_

_Although his eyebrow lifted slightly at Hermione’s strange use of words, he was quite used to them over the past years that he learned to let them go without question._

_“And how, my lady do we do that?”_

_Becoming wary when he saw and recognized that glint in his Hermione’s eyes, he braced himself when she spoke._

_“Don’t worry, I know just the thing.”_

_“Ha Ned! Your idea to hold a Northern Tourney was just the thing those damn vipers needed to take away from what my bastard cousin did to your sister, my betrothed! I don’t think anyone’s going to remember it when all they can talk about was the incredible feats you Northmen can do,” Robert roared, as he slapped Ned on the back so hard, the other man almost stumbled._

_But recovering, the Quiet Wolf said simply, “My father’s Bannermen will be glad then that their sacrifice was worthy.”_

Flashback

_“It’s getting bad, Ned. Every year Harry has to fight for his life and now that He’s back, things are just getting worst…I’m scared but not of death, not since my near experience last year in 5th year.”_

_His hands clenching at the mention of her 5th year, still remembering the fear when he hadn’t been able to connect with her, much like in her second year, when she had been petrified, Ned spoke a bit urgently._

_“You do not have to do this, Hermione. You are a lady and too young at that. Why put yourself in harm’s way when this isn’t your fight?”_

_Her eyes flashing, as she whirled on him, the little witch said angrily, “Not my fight? How can you say that Eddard? He and those like him are prosecuting my kind just because our parents have no magic! What makes you think He would simply leave me alone just because I decide to stay out of it, as you say I should? Not to mention my best friend is Harry Potter, the boy who is destined to destroy Him or die trying! How, after all that, can I stay out?”_

_Desperation filling him at the futile tone of her voice and realization that she was right, no matter what she did, she’d still be dragged into it, Ned then growled, “Then come here! Come to Westeros, to Winterfell, to me! I might be just a second son but I’d look after you Hermione. I’d keep you safe and you would never want for anything. Just leave your world and come to mine and be with me.”_

_Her face softening and then becoming sad, Hermione said gently, “Oh Ned, how I wish it could be so and I don’t care whether you are a second son or not! But even if I did know of a way to go to your world and be with you permanently, I couldn’t just abandon my friends, my family, my life. I’m too much of a Gryffindor to ever do that. Just as you have your honor and loyalty, I have mine and everything in me screams to stay and help Harry win this war, no matter what. I’m so sorry but my path is set.”_

_And despite the pain and sorrow he felt at her words, another respected them and so with a pained smile, he breathed, “Then may the Gods watch over you Hermione Granger so you may come back to me, safe and sound.”_

End of flashback

“My lord? My lord? I’m sorry to bother you but you’ve been cooped up here for quite awhile and your lady wife is insisting that you join the family for dinner.”

Bewildered as surely he hadn’t been that deep in his past , when he looked out the window though and saw how dark it was, Ned said gruffly, “Tell her I’ll be down shortly, Rodrick.”

Bowing and leaving to do as his lord had commanded, Rodrick left Ned to gently trace the letter again before with a loud sigh, he rose to his feet and got ready to dine with his family. 


	5. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just to let you know, I redid Chapter 4 so if you've read that already, I highly suggest going back and rereading it as I had to rearrange some paragraphs to make it flow better with the newer chunks of paragraphs I put in. It's basically answering how Ned knows it's his Hermione who arrived in Dorne and not some other random person with the same name. I suppose it wasn't enough to connect the dots and know it has something to do with the soulmate bond between them. So that fixes that. Enjoy!

“Ned! My lord, we need to talk.”

Going still, dread filling him as he turned to face his wife, Ned waited impassively for her next words.

“I received a letter from my father and got some rather...interesting news. Apparently the Martells have another sister who just came home and they wish to celebrate with a tourney. Not only do I think that rather suspicious but isn't it fascinating that the Princess goes by the name you once called me when we were in bed, working to have a heir?”

When Ned just continued to keep quiet and his face like ice, Lady Cat hissed, “She's the one, isn't she? She's the one you love so much you don't want to talk about her and I even bet she's the mother of your bastard which is why you insist on raising him alongside our trueborn children! Because he was all you had of her when she for some reason took off and left her bastard with you!”

“Is that true? Is my mother a Princess Father? Was she so ashamed of me that she gave me to you?”

Feeling ice pierce his heart as he spun around to see the stricken face of his 7 year old son, Jon Snow, Ned said fiercely, “No, of course not! I mean... yes she's a Princess but she was never ashamed of you, my boy. She loved you, loves you so much Jon! She just...It just wasn't safe for her to take you with her...”

“Yes, especially since she had a provider to take you, her bastard in, anyways,” Cat snapped, cutting into the family moment. 

His gray eyes flashing in rare anger, Ned said coldly, “That's enough Catelyn. Be angry all you want with me but leave Jon out of this. My son does not concern you.”

“No,” she agreed fiercely. “Because now that she's home, you can return her bastard to her! After all, Dorne loves their bastards, don't they? Prince Oberyn even has his own set! It will be a whole family reunion won't it, the Prince and Princess and their bastards all together, at last.”

“I SAID ENOUGH!”

At his shouted words, his wife went silent. But glaring at her husband, resentment in her blue eyes, she was further filled with hatred when her husband announced firmly in a quieter voice, “We will be attending the tourney in 6 moons time and I shall introduce Jon to his mother. But unless he wishes it, he will always have a place and home here, with me and his siblings. I'll hear no more of this, understand me?”

Bowing her head, as what other choice did she have, Cat then turned and stalked away.

With a sigh, Ned turned back to Jon. 

His big gray eyes filled with a fearful look of hope, the young boy said softly, “I'm going to meet my mother, Father? Will she love me? What is she like? Do you still love her?”

The rush of questions flooding out of his boy reminded him so much of another who had once done the same exact thing, that Ned couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter, causing his son to break off and stare up at him with dismay.

“I'm sorry Jon,” he finally said, after he managed to get control of himself. “I didn't mean to laugh but it's just that you sounded so much like her right now...So curious, so eager to know everything...She...You wanted to know what she's like, you only have to look to yourself to know that you are very much her son.” 

When the boy beamed at him, Ned had to struggle not to feel guilt at deceiving him, telling himself it was only a slight lie. Jon was like his mother, it was just that his mother was not Hermione and despite how he might wish otherwise, he was in reality his sister's boy. But Lya was dead and Jon knowing the truth would only get him killed so what harm did it do to let him think himself the son of his true love and himself? While he knew he would have to explain everything to Hermione first he felt confident she'd go along with it, as she always did have a soft spot for children, especially orphaned ones. If anyone would understand, it would be her, more so than Catelyn ever could. 

His guilt averted, for now, he continued, sensing how eager Jon was to know more of his 'mother'.

“And not only is your mother the smartest person I know, she is also very kind, capable of so much love and generosity that I alway said was rare to find in our world. People like her Jon, are one in a million and if you are ever lucky to find someone like that, don't ever let them go. Hang on to them and cherish them as you don't know how long you'll get with them...”

Seeing his Father's eyes go distant as if he was recalling something, something both dear and painful to him, Jon frowned. 

Reaching out a small hand, he hesitantly touched his Father lightly on his arm.

“Father?”

Snapping back to the present, Ned cleared his throat and said rather gruffly, “And as to whether I love her still, the answer is yes. She is and always will be my first and true love, Jon. No one, not even Catelyn could ever replace her in my heart, as I had long ago given it to Hermione when I was but a boy.”

Swallowing hard, when he heard how much his Father loved his Mother, Jon said in a small voice, “Then does that mean you will leave Lady Catelyn for my Mother? What would happen to my half-siblings if you did that? What would that make me then? Would I no longer be a bastard if you take my Mother as your new wife?”

His eyes widening with shock, as he stared down at Jon, not having expected this sudden outcome but in hindsight, should have seen it coming, Ned struggled to come up with words to say.

In the end, he said gently, “Oh my boy...I'm so sorry...I suppose it's only natural for you to think and hope for that to happen...But although I love your Mother with everything that I am, I couldn't ever do anything to hurt Cat any further than I had already done...No I'm sorry but she will remain my wife but in regards to you...I suppose your Mother would have you legalized and made her heir...She is next in line for the Rulership of Dorne after all.”

His eyes widening at that admission, Jon cried, “Then I'll be a Prince and Heir to Dorne like Robb is Heir to Winterfell Father?”

Hearing the longing and hope in his son's voice, realizing then how hard being a bastard had been on his young son, something he had never wanted him to know but couldn't shield him from, Ned said fiercely, “Yes son, you'll be like your brother only with the advantage of being of higher status than him, as a Prince of Dorne.”

Joy and excitement flooding the boy's small features, Jon said eagerly, “Can I tell my siblings then Father? Can I tell them of Mother and of us going to Dorne for her welcome back tourney?”

His solemn face softening at seeing the change in his son, Ned said gently, “Of course you may Jon. I don't see the use of keeping who your Mother is a secret anymore, especially when everyone probably knows.”

With a grin rivaling the sun, the boy then hurled himself at his Father, giving him a hug before dashing off, no doubt in search of his siblings.

Only once when he was out of sight, did Ned pray to the Gods of Old that he had done the right thing.


	6. Wolves in Dorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays for those of you who live in the States. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day and now, enjoying Black Friday. Anyways, here is Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione tugged anxiously at the neckline of her dress, frowning as she recalled her brothers reassuring her it was perfectly acceptable for highborn ladies and royalty. 

Still, when she first tried it on and seen herself in the mirror, she had been appalled at how low it plunged, practically showing her cleavage! While she might be a petite woman with equally small…breasts, it didn’t mean she didn’t have a generous bosom and the dress certainly showed off that fact, to her horror.

As she made to tug on it again, a large hand settled over her much smaller one, stopping her movements. 

“You look beautiful, little sister,” Oberyn said gently but firmly. “Martell colors suit you as well as this dress. Stop worrying and enjoy this day for it is all for you, Hermione Martell, Princess of Dorne.”

Curling her fingers with Oberyn’s, so they were now holding hands, her amber eyes shining with emotion, the little witch spoke softly.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to seem ungrateful after all you and Doran have done for me, Aurey and Dara. I do appreciate it really. It’s just…It’s so overwhelming, so hard to believe I’m now royalty, my children are now royalty and we are being thrown a grand tourney in front of all of Westeros, by all the God’s sake!”

His mouth tugging up into a smirk, the Red Viper drawled out, “Well, it’s hardly all of Westeros. As big as the Water Gardens are, I doubt it could occupy all the Smallfolk and nobles of the Seven Kingdoms. If you had wanted that, I’m pretty sure your Wolf Lord would be open to the idea of playing host instead. The North, while lacking in people more than make up for it with land. Also, it would be so much easier for him, as he wouldn’t have to leave that bloody forsaken land of his. Why anyone would be so fond of the cold, I will never understand.”

When his sister shot him an unamused glare, looking so much like Elia and his Mother combined, Oberyn threw his head back and laughed. And gods did he relish in it, as it had been too damned long since he had felt such joy coursing through him.

Finally, calming down, he conceded, “But I suppose we might have gone a bit overboard in our eagerness to celebrate your return. If you want, we could scratch off some invites, the Freys for sure, the Yronwoods definitely…”

At the mention of the Yronwoods, the Dornish House the Martells had a “slight” feud with, Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Of course her brother would take this as an opportunity to further slight their least favorite bannermen.

So, with a heavy inward sigh, Hermione scolded, “No Obie, we cannot uninvite the Yronwoods. They are coming, same as the Freys. This whole event isn’t just for me but for establishing unity and allegiances as well for all the Westeros Houses.” 

“There, see,” Oberyn said in delight. “Already you sound like stuffy old Doran. You practically fit in already, sweetling. Just give it a couple more moons and I’ll have you being like me as well.”

“You most certainly will not,” another voice cut in, as Doran sidled his way to them, enjoying his newfound movements of being pain free. 

It was all thanks to Hermione, once she had diagnosed that the eldest Prince had what was known as gout in her world, she had started experimenting on ways to cure it. After all, in the wizarding world, that was but one of the many ailments magic was capable of healing. And lucky for Doran, Hermione had been interested in healing ever since Harry had had that unfortunate event of regrowing his bones back. 

Of course, that had meant revealing she was a witch and that she had come from another world, to their shock and then glee. By then, she had managed to trust them and not liking she kept secrets from them, had let them in on who and what she really was.

As the brothers had learned, their sister was a prodigy! 

By her second year in her world’s School of Magic, she had been taken under Madame Pomfrey’s wing, as her official apprentice and before she had even graduated from Hogwarts, she had already finished her Healer’s training, becoming the youngest Healer for St. Mungo’s in history at just 16! She had only worked as a healer for a couple months before becoming promoting as the Head Healer and Head of its Department. Therefore, it took only a couple of experiments of making use of what ingredients she had on her, along with some of Dorne’s own magical plants, such as the Dornish starflower, to make what was the cure for Doran’s gout.

Given that astonishing insight, it didn’t matter that she didn’t agree with their conclusion. They believed it and it only made them prouder and in awe of her. Their sister was a prodigy and it confirmed that they had been right in accepting her into their family, as having a witch as a sister was a huge asset, not to mention her more modern views of how to improve Dorne and Westeros were a nice factor too. Their generosity and goodwill had paid off, rewarded ten-fold, that it could only be the works of the Gods or in Oberyn’s case, the Old Gods.   
  
“The last thing we need is another you, Oberyn. Stick with those daughters of yours if you must but leave our sister alone, especially her little ones.”

Pretending to pout but his dark eyes twinkling with laughter and mischief, the Red Viper chided, “You are no fun, Dorie. Where’s your sense of humor, of adventure hmm? I can’t simply be the only one of my siblings who isn’t a stick in the mud.” 

Both said siblings ignoring him, Hermione said softly, “How are you Dorie? You take today’s potion?”

Making a face, Doran grumbled good naturally, “Yes, I took your awful tasting potion, little sister and only two seasons more of the stuff cannot come fast enough.”

Her lips pursing together, Hermione answered, “Unfortunately, the taste can’t be helped, big brother not unless I risk unintentionally altering it and your health is much too important for me to do so. So you will just have to bear it until your two seasons are up.”

Deciding to change the subject, Oberyn said cheerfully, “Well, I don’t know about you two, but I have the most delightful feeling that tomorrow’s tournament will prove interesting…”

Hermione would, later on accuse him of being the one with magic, as his prediction would come to past.

* * *

“It's so hot,” Robb whined, as he trailed behind his Father, his sister and half-brother, as they gathered to the front of the ship's deck, which they had taken from White Harbor to get to the Water Gardens.

Lady Catelyn had chosen to stay behind as lately she hadn’t been feeling well. She’d also claimed she needed to watch Theon, as he wasn’t allowed to leave the North, despite the fact that Ned’s brother Benjen could look out for him. The Lord of Moat Cailin had come at Ned’s bidden, to be the Stark of Winterfell and act as Lord Protector in his absence. 

So, to Jon's delight, it was only his Father, his brother Robb and sister Sansa who came with him to Dorne, to meet his Mother.

“No it's not,” Jon protested instantly, his little chin jutting out stubbornly.

“It's warm and cozy, like how Winterfell always is,” he continued. “I like it.”

Before Robb could retort, Sansa spoke then, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

“Well, I think Jon is right,” she declared, sounded very lady-like, for all that she was only 4 years old. 

“It isn't that hot, Robb and oh look, there's the Water Gardens! It's so pretty! Isn't it, Papa?”

Breaking away from his low chat with Jory, the Captain of his Guard, Ned looked over to where his children were gathered by the railing and were now gazing opened mouth at the amazing sight that was the Water Gardens of Dorne.

Smiling fondly at them, he said lightly, “Aye, that it is, sweetling. I'm glad you seem to like it so far. I know it's quite a drastic change from Winterfell but I hope while we are here, you will come to at least appreciate Westeros's most southern kingdom.”

“Cause this is Jon's Mama's homeland and his future Kingdom,” Sansa asked innocently.

Going still, not having expected his 4 year old to comprehend why it was so important for them to like Dorne, Ned then finally said with a nod, “Aye, Sansa. That and because it is good for the North to have other Allies in the South, besides your Mother's Kin in the Riverlands and in the Vale.”

Beaming, happy she had been right, Sansa then looked at her brothers. 

“See? I was right so you two have to be on your best be...behaver so you don't mess things up for us.”

When her big brothers merely rolled their eyes but grumbled their assent to their annoying little sister, Sansa then happily went back to her sight-seeing. 

Jon was greatly relieved when they finally docked and were allowed to start preparing to depart the ship. 

While it had been quite the experience to ride his first ship from White Harbor to the Water Gardens, he was mostly impatient to arrive in his Mother's homeland and to finally be introduced to her. 

Ever since he’d been told who she was, he had dreamed of what it would be like, that encounter with her. Would she be so happy to see him she'd run to him with open arms? Would she pepper him with hugs and kisses, like Lady Stark did all the time with his half-siblings? Would she have tears of happiness streaming down her face, as she held him in her arms?

Jon didn't know how she'd react to seeing him but everything in him yearned for her just the same. The moment he learned who his Mother was, that she was still alive and most importantly, was not a whore but a Princess, a real life god given Princess, making him a Prince, Jon had wished to see her, to know her in person. And soon, very soon he'd get that chance. 

So with a wide grin spreading on his face, he and Robb took off, bounding down the ship, despite their Father's shouts for them to slow down.

They only stopped, the moment their feet landed on the ground and they found themselves face to face with their first Dornish.

Dark almost black eyes twinkling down at them in amusement, the Dornishman spoke up.

“Ah. First time to Dorne, is it little ones?”

While Jon could only stare and nod his head, Robb on the other hand seemed to have no problems doing the talking.

“We aren't little! I'm Robb, this is my brother Jon. We are here to see the Tourney, which is celebrating the Princess's return and...”

“To offer our congratulations to your family, Prince Lewyn,” Ned said quickly, as he strided over to his boys, putting a stop to anything else his eldest might have spilled out. It wouldn't do for Robb or Jon to go blurting out that Princess Hermione was Jon's mother. 

He wished to request to see Hermione privately when he told her of Jon, wanting to prepare her for her reunion with her 'son'. 

So resting his hands firmly on his sons' shoulders, effectively silencing them, he bowed to the Princes' Uncle, who, he supposed was Hermione's as well. 

His dark eyes meeting Ned's own gray eyes, the Prince said lightly, “Thank you. Your words are appreciated, Lord Stark. I see you brought some of your family as well although I don't see your wife, Lady Stark. Did she not come with you?”

Before he could answer, a little girl's voice spoke up. 

“Mama wasn’t feeling well so she stayed behind along with Uncle Benjen to help in ruling Winterfell and watching over Theon, Papa’s ward. Papa said there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, so they are the Starks left behind.”

The Prince's eyes instantly softening when he looked down to see the little red haired girl who had managed to join her circle of family, he let out a soft chuckle.

“And who might you be, little lady,” he said gently. 

Giving him her best smile and curtsy, Sansa said proudly, “I'm Sansa Stark, oldest daughter of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, Your Highness.”

“Ah, I see,” the Prince said with wide grin on his face. “Well, I am honored to meet your acquaintance, Lady Sansa. I hope during your stay with us, you will find it most enjoyable. It might not be like your home in the North, but Dorne has its own wonders to explore. Perhaps if you have time, I shall show you or maybe one of my nephews and niece could. If not, then I know my great nieces would happily do so once they come back from their visit of seeing their grandfather.”

Beaming, excited at the prospect of a tour of all the wonders of Dorne, Sansa said happily, “My brothers and I would love that, Your Highness. Oh, and I'm sure Papa would too,” she said quickly, making both men smile softly down at her.

“That is good to hear, little one. Of course your Father is more than welcome to come along. But now, you must all be tired and hungry. I shall have someone show you to your rooms, where you will stay and then they shall take you to the Banquet of Glory so you can eat.” 

True to his word, once he led them into the Water Gardens, the Prince summoned several Dornish servants, instructing them to escort their first guests to their chambers and once they had everything settled in, to take them to the Banquet of Glory. Once they were seen to, the Prince then bid then farewell before returning back to the docks, to await the next fleet of guests.

As the Starks walked to their rooms, Robb said with a wrinkle of his nose, “Banquet of Glory? What kind of name is that for a place to eat?”

“Robb,” cried both his siblings, each horrified at his tactlessness.

But one of the servants overhearing him, gave a light chuckle. Smiling kindly down at the little boy, the Dornish maid explained as best as she could. 

“Well, little lord, it has more to do with the way it was built. See, the whole hall is entirely filled with sunlight, made possible due to the fact its roof is one giant skylight. It is a glorious thing to behold, thus its name Banquet of Glory. You'll see when we take you there,” she promised. 

“Oh,” Sansa gushed. “It sounds lovely!”

Then ushering all the Starks into a large beautiful chamber, she explained that all the rooms were connected so if they wanted to, the children could have their own place to sleep as well as their Father. 

She along with two other servants bowed to them before departing to await them outside, along with Lord Stark's own men. They'd be shown the personal servant rooms later, after their lord and his children have eaten. 


	7. Meddlesome Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot the page break there to separate the different scenes. Anyways, the first scene takes place earlier in the day. It's mostly a continuation of last chapter, only showing Hermione and Oberyn's point of view. Then it goes to Ned's and his children's, later in the day. Next week's chapter will have Ned and Hermione finally meet. I promise!

Hermione had just gotten her twins down for their nap when her brother Oberyn swept into the nursery.

She was immediately on her guard, when she saw the glint in her brother's dark eyes.

“Sweet sister,” he began wickedly. “It has come to my attention that our first guests have arrived. A certain Lord Stark and three of his children. And apparently without the wife. She, I'm told stayed at Winterfell.”

So that was his game, was it?

Keeping her face neutral, Hermione said lightly, “And this is worth bringing to my attention because?”

Not at all deterred by his sister's glib tone, Oberyn pressed on.

“Why because he is the Father of your children, sweet sister. How else are you going to explain why they look so Starkish, especially Adara whose very name is the feminine version of Eddard?”

Still remaining cool and collected, Hermione said sweetly, “Explain? What is there to explain Obie when I can simply charm my children's looks into say Dayne or Martell? May I need go on?”

His face becoming serious, the Red Viper said quietly, “Hermione are you saying you don't plan to tell him about his children? While the decision is of course yours to make, might I suggest you reconsider. As a Father myself, I love my girls and I couldn't imagine not knowing any of them, of being robbed of a chance to have them in my life. So saying, would you really wish to deprive him and your children too of knowing each other?”

Her guard dropping, reflecting pain and conflict in her eyes, the little witch admitted, “No, of course I wouldn't want that Obie...But on the other hand, do I have the right to make things more difficult for him? He is a married man, with his own children. For all I know, he is happy and I'd only ruin it if I tell him about the twins...I...I don't want to be that other woman, Obie, even though I knew him first before his wife ever did...”

At his sister's words, it was the Prince's turn to grimace. Before his face hardened.

“You are a Princess, little sister. You could never be just some other woman and as for whether you have the right or not to complicate Lord Stark's life, remember it takes two to make a babe or in your case, babes.”

“Obie,” his sister cried, covering her face, as she felt heat bloom in her cheeks, although thanks to her darker coloring, the blush wouldn't be easy to see anyways.

Smirking, looking very pleased with himself, her brother said simply, “We are Dornish, sweet sister. The pleasures of the flesh is nothing to be ashamed about and you got two beautiful children out of it, didn't you?”

Squirming, not comfortable talking about something as intimate and private as sex with her own bloody brother, Hermione said quickly, “Yes I did and I suppose you're right. I just need to think how to tell him...”

Rubbing his hands together in glee, Oberyn said with bared teeth, “Oh, never mind that, sweet sister. Leave that all to me.”

Then, before Hermione could say anything, he strolled away, whistling merrily to himself.

* * *

“Lord Stark? I hope you and your children have found your accommodations suitable? My Uncle had informed me of our first guests and I apologize for not being there to assist but as the hosts, my siblings and I were preparing any last minute touches for my sister's tourney.”

Two dark heads and two red heads looked up, to see a tall whipped lean Dornish man smiling cattishly at them.

About to rise and bow as courtesy dedicated, Ned was stopped by the other man shaking his head.

“Oh no, there's no need for that, my lord. You are our first guests after all and by the looks of it, enjoying your meal. I wouldn't dare ruin it because you wished to acknowledge my title as a Prince.”

A small gasp escaping from the little red head girl seated to her Father's right, she piped up excitedly, “You're Prince Ob...Oberyn!”

Robb and Jon's interest perking up immediately, Robb added eagerly, “You're the Red Viper? Is it true then that you got the name cause you have a poisoned sword and wear a lot of red?”

Lifting his eyebrow at the young boys, smirking when he caught Lord Stark's pained expression at his son's tactlessness, Oberyn said seriously, “Oh yes, that's all true, little Starkling. I'm the Red Viper, Prince of Dorne and who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

Puffing himself up, the little boy said importantly, “I am Robb Stark, Heir to Winterfell and Future Warden of the North.”

Pretending to be impressed, delighting Robb, the Prince then turned to Jon.

“And how about you, little lord? What's your name?”

Staring up at the man who was his mother's brother, which made him his uncle, Jon mumbled shyly, “J...Jon, Jon Snow, Your Highness...”

Immediately, Oberyn went still, his eyes narrowing as he took in the bastard he had heard about but never set eyes on until now.

Now, scrutinizing him, his eyes widen as he began to see something in the lad that looked very familiar...the curls in his hair, the shape of his eyes, even his chin and mouth reminded him of a certain woman he knew...

He sucked in his breath before letting it out. Oh, the bastard! And he wasn't referring to the boy. The nerve of the man!

In a sharper tone, he questioned, “Who is your mother Jon?”

Nervous, Jon looked at his Father who immediately jumped to his defense.

“That, Your Highness I'm afraid is something that is private...I'd rather not say, if you don't mind...”

But the wheels in his mind having already putting two and two together, the Prince said tightly, “Oh but I do mind, very much. I had thought to extend a solo invitation for you to see my sister but now I think this requires my brother and I to be present as well. Don't worry about your children, they will be seen too while we adults have a little chat...”

Ned's gray eyes widen in surprise, as the Prince had given him what he had wanted, a private word with the Princess, then they narrowed at the Prince's sudden amendment.

“That isn't necessary,” he began.

“What isn't necessary,” Oberyn retorted. “The fact you have a private invitation with us Martells or that I made arrangements of the care of your children?”

“Both,” Lord Stark said icily, responding in near fashion as the infuriating Prince.

His face softening, as he noted the wide stares from Stark's little ones, Oberyn said in a quieter tone, “I assure you, your little ones will be in safe hands. There is no one I trust more than my Uncle Lewyn and his paramour. My Ellaria and our girls are currently away, visiting her Father, their grandfather otherwise I would have introduced them to your children. As for the invitation...I suppose the subject you wish to discuss is for my sister's ears only?”

His eyes flickered in Jon's direction then back to meet Ned's, in a very pointed look.

Feeling suddenly older than the 6 and 20 he was, Ned rasped out, “Aye, it is...”

“Then by your leave, Stark, if you are done eating, I'll take you to my sister's quarters.”

Glad he had finished his plate off awhile ago, as he didn't think he'd have been able to eat more, feeling suddenly nervous, Ned rose to his feet.

Clapping his boys on the shoulder in farewell and planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead, he bid them to behave for the Prince's Uncle and Paramour.

With three choruses that they would, Ned then allowed Prince Oberyn to lead him away and towards Hermione, his childhood friend and old love.


	8. Facing the Past

Hermione was going to kill Oberyn. 

The moment she laid eyes on a tall, dark haired and gray eyed man, the witch sucked in a breath and went still as stone. 

The room seemed to fill with tension, as the pair stared at one another from across the room, not noticing when Oberyn slipped away and left them alone. 

Eventually, Hermione gathered the courage she was famed for and spoke up. 

“Hello Ned, it has been quite awhile, hasn’t it? Last I saw you, you were close to being a man but still a boy…”

And like that, the nerves in him settled as her voice, still as sweet and melodic as he remembered, washed over him. He marveled how the simple sight and sound of her managed to put him in a peaceful state, a feeling he'd not known since the day he'd lost most of his family in Robert's Rebellion. 

Ned allowed himself a small smile, even as he drank in the sight of her. While some aspects of her was familiar, her voice, her smile, it was the differences, he carefully took note of.

Where once his Hermione had been pretty fair skinned, her complexion now was an olive color, neither as dark as the Dornish were but nor as pale as Northerners or some southerners either. Her hair too had darkened, going from a warm brown to a blackish red shade, although he was relieved to see it was still untamable, the wild curls falling down to her back and on top of her head, she wore a small circlet that was in the color of the sun, the Martell's sigil. Her dress too was in the Martell house colors and was obviously Dornish, made entirely from sheer silk and the way it was cut... By the Old Gods... It displayed her...assets…

Ned gulped silently.

If he had been a lesser man, he’d no doubt be enjoying the sight instead of struggling to focus on her face. It took every bit of the icy control he was known for but he was pleased when he managed to get his desires in check and when he next spoke, his tone was even.

“Aye,” he said softly. “It’s been awhile but you still look as beautiful as you did 7 name days ago, Hermione or is it Your Highness now? I admit I'd ask how you managed that one but knowing you, it just happened, aye?"

Flushing at the rather sharp inquiry in his voice, Hermione murmured, “Honestly I'm still unsure myself of that little deception...But I had my reasons for doing so, which I promise to explain. However, please don’t call me that Ned. Perhaps to the rest of your world I’m Her Highness, Hermione Martell, Princess of Dorne but…to you…you knew me as Hermione, just Hermione. I’d rather you call me that instead…”

Of course, just like that, Ned bowed to her wishes, as he always had. He never had been able to resist her.

“As you wish then, Hermione.”

Instantly, her face lighting up, she breathed, “Oh Ned, it has been too long! I’ve missed you! By Merlin, we have so much to discuss and so little time…Where do we start?” 

Gazing at her, suddenly unable to bear the distance between them any longer, and telling himself it was only so he could ascertain she was real and not a figment of his imagination, Ned finally moved towards her and reaching out, caught hold of her, making her let out a startled yelp. Then, dragging her forward until she was wrapped tightly into his arms, he breathed in her sweet flowery scent, the familiar smell calming him further. 

There she was. His Hermione. She really was here, in his arms. She might be a Dornish Princess now but she was still the girl he had grown up with and loved with all his heart. 

“How about,” he said lightly. “We start with this, sweetling? While we do have much to talk about, didn’t you always say a hug is even better at expressing ourselves, as it is universal?” 

Laughing, her golden eyes sparkling with delight, she cried, “You remember! I can’t believe you remember that when there are surely more important things…”

“On the contrary,” he gently rebuked. “I think this is the most important as it expresses how happy I am to have you back in my life, my old friend.” 

And her heart melting, as who could resist such sweet words, Hermione let herself enjoy the moment of being wrapped in Ned’s arms, not knowing if there would be any more like it. 

Then, after some time, she pulled back and looking up into his beloved face, part familiar and part a stranger, she said softly, “Thank you. I feel so much better now. Let’s talk?”

Nodding, he slowly released her, only to smile when she grabbed his hand and tugging on it, pulled him to one of the softest, ridiculous looking sectional sofas he’d ever seen. Piles of fluffy pillows were scattered all over it.

Seeing the expression on his face, Hermione let out a giggle. 

“It was Obie’s idea of setting me up with my very own furniture,” she explained with a grin. 

“Although I must admit, his tastes are far more…extravagant than my own. But it’s very comfortable despite its silliness,” Hermione reassured him.

Still skeptical but having always been too polite to say otherwise, he reluctantly sat down next to her on the squashy thing and was astonished that it was indeed very comfortable. 

“See,” Hermione said smugly. “Nice, huh?”

Deciding her question didn’t require an answer, he kept quiet and despite shooting him a sly look, Hermione thankfully changed the subject, her next words sobering. 

“I guess you want me to go first then. Right, so after my sixth year and before the start of my 7th…Harry, Ron and I didn’t go back for our final year. Not only was it not safe to do so, as it was run by Death Eaters but Dumbledore had given us a mission to gain certain…objects of Voldemort’s and destroy them, so he could become mortal again and be killed…”

“What,” Ned said, his face white and appalled that Hermione, his Hermione had gone on a dangerous quest in order to destroy a monster that had somehow made himself immortal…

As if hearing his thoughts, the little witch pleaded, “You know I had to help Harry. He was the only one who could end the war. Like it or not, it was his destiny and although we paid dearly on our end, we did win and well…”

Here, Hermione blushed, causing Ned to do the same, as he realized what she was going to say next.

“After the final battle, we all celebrated and I might have had a bit too much so I went home early to sleep it off and like always, when I sleep, I ended up in Westeros, with you…”

She paused, still red before she mumbled, “And the rest you know, no need to explain right? Yes, anyways, 7 name days later, I ended up here and I didn’t exactly come alone…See, that night, it seemed…somehow we…we became parents Ned? You’re a father to two 2 name day old twins, a boy and girl…Ned?”

Not seeing the concerned expression on Hermione’s face, Ned’s mind was too busy filled with a loud buzzing sound…

Twins. He and Hermione had actually made two babes…After so long of wishing, of fantasizing what ifs…They actually had children of their own…their own pack…

Coming to, his gray eyes blazing with a light that took Hermione aback, the Warden of the North growled, “I want to see them Hermione. I wish to see our pups.”

Hermione blinked, her lips parting in surprise, as that wasn’t what she had expected for Ned to ask about. She'd had thought he’d asked how the twins were 2 then instead of 7, given the name days that had passed between that day of their conception and now…She would have if their positions had been reversed…

Her lips pursing into a tight line, Hermione retorted, “I believe Oberyn might have an issue you calling them pups, as he’d taken to calling them his little stars, twin stars. And aren’t you going to ask how they are 2 and not 7?”

Frowning at her, Ned said stiffly, “I assume it had something to do with magic or am I not right?”

A bit piqued at him, Hermione retorted, “You are but it was more than just magic, Ned. If I had to put it into words, I’d say it was a divine act that allowed the twins to be conceived in dreams and later, to be in stasis until it was safe for them to be born…”

At her words, Ned went still. His face draining of all color. 

In a hoarse voice, he choked out, “What…What do you mean? Were you in danger Hermione? I thought you said your side won?!”

Her face turning grim, she said softly, “We did but…there were still some rogue Death Eaters that we hadn’t managed to catch and send back to Azkaban to be…executed…”

A strange pit of unease beginning to form in his stomach, as he suspected he wouldn’t like her next words, he hated his instinct was right when Hermione continued in a flat tone, “One of them was Dolohov, the one who gave me my scar across my chest to my left hip and the other was Fenrir Greyback…They caught me in an ambush and Dolohov tortured me, wanting to know how I survived his curse. I didn’t know I was pregnant with the twins at the time and once I was rescued by Harry and the rest of the Order…”

She swallowed before continuing quickly, “I was in a coma and when I came to, about 9 months later, I was told that somehow the babes had been put in a magical stasis and if I had anything to do with it, as it was for that reason alone they survived….Without it, they…I would have miscarried due to the…trauma I suffered…”

Here, Ned made a pained noise seeming to want to say something, perhaps to assure her. 

But determined to push through, Hermione finished, “However, it was later discovered there was side effects of the stasis...The twins, when they were born, they didn't grow or age, not until 5 years later…I suspect time was trying to catch up and only when it did, were the twins able to grow like normal babes.”

Clenching and unclenching his hands throughout the whole sordid tale that was Hermione’s life, when she finally fell silent, he burst out, “Gods Hermione! And I thought I had it bad with half my family being killed in Robert’s Rebellion…”

Her turn to make a pained sound at his own suffering, Hermione breathed, “Oh Ned…Please don’t try to lighten your own suffering for my sake…You lost half your family. Of course it would be terrible!”

Meeting her sorrowful eyes, he said quietly, “No, don’t you see Hermione? I could have had it even worst…You…The thought I could have lost you and our babes as well when I had already lost a father, brother and sister…You don’t know how thankful I am that you all lived and are here now where it’s safe, where I can keep an eye on you. And I promise, I’ll be damned if anything happens to you or our pups while I’m around! I’ll keep you safe, all three of you…”

And hearing the fierceness in his voice, the passionate way he spoke in his determination to keep what was left of his family safe and alive, Hermione believed him and she realized with wonder, how good it felt to be able to depend on someone for once to be the protector, rather than it being her. Yes, she was a strong and independent woman but sometimes it was good to know you had someone you could lean on, to shoulder your burdens with you…

For so long, she’d been alone, the one who had to be Harry’s rock and now…now she had Ned. He was back in her life and with the way he was looking at her, she suspected he would continue to have a presence in her new life for years to come.

“And speaking of our babes…I…can I see them Hermione, please?”

One look at the pleading in his eyes and Hermione found herself saying, “They are still napping but you can take a peek at them if you wish…”

And like that, she was rewarded with the brightest smile she’d ever seen Ned give her. 

“First though, you tell me your story and then we can see Aurelian and Adara, I promise.”

With the promise between them, Ned settled once more and started his side of the story. 

“And I promised her, Hermione. I promised my sister I’d take care of her son, no matter what…So do you see why I need you to pretend to be Jon’s mother, Hermione? I know it's yet another deception I'm asking of you to take part of but I need to keep my promise to Lyanna. She was my only sister and the only thing she asked before she died was to keep her boy safe. If Robert were to find out…"

Here, Ned paused, swallowing hard before he forced himself to say the next words he wished weren't true.

"It wouldn’t be just Jon’s life at stake but my family’s too as he wouldn't care whether they knew of my deceit or not…I know it’s a lot to ask of you. You already have our twins and while I know in your world it doesn't matter if childrens' parents are married or not, in mine it does so your reputation will unfortunately be smeared... Not to mention if the truth of Jon's parentage comes out…Oh Gods, what am I thinking? Your family would be in danger too…Maybe I shouldn’t…I can find another way...perhaps claim Lady Ashara was his mother instead? There are rumors, despite me not having confirmed them..."

He fell silent when a small hand gently covered his mouth, and with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, Hermione said fiercely, “Don't be stupid Eddard! Of course I will do it! I could care less about the danger or my reputation for that matter! I can take care of myself, thank you very much and Merlin help them, if anyone tries to hurt our twins! Oh Ned, all this time you’ve been carrying this burden alone…Well no more, darling. I’m here now and I gladly accept the honor you granted me, to call your nephew my son. What’s another after the twins, right or should I say before?”

A strangled laugh, part sob of relief and part humor escaping him, Ned snatched Hermione up (despite her soft cries of protest) and nearly squeezed the life out of her, so tight was his hug. 

“Gods Hermione, thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me…I…I’m so glad you’re here too, sweetling. I’ve missed you so much. You've always been my ray of light, casting warmth to melt the ice that too often settles in my heart. I suppose you playing the part of a Martell isn't too far off then." 

And damn him, Hermione thought, as she felt the last guards around her heart drop, damn him for being so easy to love, as at his words, she felt herself fall for him, all over again. 

* * *

  
Ned swallowed hard, his eyes fixated on the two most precious sights before him. 

Curled up together, like a pack of wolf pups, his children with Hermione slept peacefully, unaware of their Father taking them in, like a man starved for water. 

He took note that while the girl, Adara was dark haired, something she might have gotten from him or Hermione or both, her brother was the opposite, so light of hair, it could have been mistaken for a Targaryen trait. Hermione had assured him though that it was a family trait, from her father’s side of the family. His mother, her grandmother had had white blonde hair and apparently it had passed onto her grandson or so she had been told. She’d never met her grandmother as she had long been dead before Hermione was ever born.

In a soft voice, he breathed, “They are perfect, Hermione…Thank you so much for gifting me such precious treasures.”

Any fears that he might resent them or her, were laid aside at Ned’s words and beaming a bright smile at him, she said proudly, “Yes, they are and you don’t need to thank me, Ned. It’s enough they exist and are proof of the love we shared for one another…Our little miracles…”

Her voice trailing off, becoming dry as Ned removed his gaze from their children and onto her, staring intensely down at her, he spoke again. 

“Shared Hermione? Is your love for me gone then, after all these name days?”

Unable to hold his gaze, as they shone with a fierce unknown light in them, Hermione hastened to change the unspoken subject between them, not quite ready to voice her feelings to him. 

“So you’ve seen the twins. When do I get to meet my eldest boy now that you’ve prepared me for him?”

Although part of him was disappointed that Hermione was evading him, another couldn’t help but be relieved, scared what her answer might be. He didn’t know what he’d do if she told him she no longer loved him but then again, neither did he know how he’d respond if she said she still did. 

Either way, he knew though, his life would be changed but he would adapt, as he was a Stark and Winter Was Coming.

“We can see him now, if you wish? I know he’s been most anxious to see you…”

Her amber eyes lighting up at his offer, Hermione said eagerly, “Well let’s go then, Ned! I need to hold my baby as apparently it’s been so long since I’ve last seen him.”

And in that moment, Ned let himself believe that Hermione was Jon’s mother, as the way she so easily took to him and all without seeing him, made it easy to fantasize.


	9. A Mother's Love

There were three children happily playing with her Uncle Lewyn, two red headed ones, a boy and a girl.   
And if Hermione didn't know any better, she'd think the third child, a little dark haired boy with wild curls akin to her own, was truly hers and Ned's. He just looked so much like him except for the curls, his nose, chin and cheekbones. Those were Rhoynish features, eerily like her own...

No wonder her brothers were so angry at Ned. 

She'd seen the way Doran (who had dropped by earlier before leaving) and Oberyn had glared at him, along with Uncle Lewyn, the moment they had set eyes on the boy, as Jon could easily pass as her own. Why, he even looked like he could be the elder brother of her twins rather than just a cousin! 

So she couldn't really blame them for mistaking Jon as her's and therefore being angry on her behalf that they weren't told and given the opportunity to raise the boy in Dorne, as he should have, being the heir of the Heir of Dorne- legitimate or otherwise! 

“Are you okay, sweet sister,” Obie asked by her side, sensing her sudden hesitation, as she carefully took in Ned's children before her.

“It is very brave of you to face your children's Father's other children, especially to see your eldest that you haven't seen in 7 name days. You could have just easily sent for him alone, as is your right. You still could.”

But the part of her that was and always would be a Gryffinder refusing to let fear rule her, spoke out.

“No, I'm a Martell, remember brother? We are Unbent, Unbowed and Unbroken and I refuse to hide away like a coward. No, I must face them sooner or later and I'd rather it be now.”

Smiling, proud of her and pleased to hear her saying their House words, Oberyn murmured, “Then lead on, little sister. Your Stark is waiting to introduce you to them.”

Sure enough, Ned had already crossed the courtyard to get to his children and seeing him, all three children immediately broke away from Prince Lewyn to race towards their smiling Father. 

The siblings watched as the Quiet Wolf gathered all three small children into his arms and embraced them lovingly, his head cocking to the side as he began to listen to their rapid sentences of what they had done for the day. 

Eventually, Ned gently cut off their chatter and turning them around, he pointed to where Hermione and Oberyn were standing, just a little feet away. 

Taking that as her cue, Hermione took a deep breath before she moved forward, to the Starks, while her brother stood by, joined by their Uncle, two silent spectators to whom she was grateful for being close at hand if she needed them.

Once she was close within reach, Hermione stopped and although she gifted Ned's two red headed children with a warm smile, her attention was all for the little dark haired boy. Jon, her Jon.

She might not have ever seen him before, might not be his true mother but the moment Ned had told her about him, she had felt a mother's love for him. He was hers and she was his and he was an orphan without true parents, much like Harry, so with that silent vow, it was easy for her to open her arms to him and speak her next words. 

“Jon? Oh my baby! Look how big you've gotten! I'm so sorry I missed seeing you grow up, that I couldn't be there for you...But at least you had your Father and siblings, yes? Surely it wasn't so bad growing up with them?”

Jon looked up in awe at the beautiful Princess standing before him, unable to believe she was his Mother and yet she looked like him! She had his curls and while her eye color was amber, it was the same shape as his own. But what got him the most was her bright smile and the way she looked at him. It was so open and loving, completely different from the cold hateful glares Lady Stark would give him.

Swallowing hard, overcome with longing, he hurled himself into her arms and almost cried because not only was she so soft and smelled good, like wildflowers but in her embrace, he felt safe and loved and at home. It was enough to make him pray to the gods that this was real, that it wouldn't end and that his mother was here to stay, with him and wouldn't leave him again.

Meanwhile, Ned kept a light hand on his other two children, wishing to give Jon a little time with Hermione. 

But squirming under him, Robb asked eagerly, “Is that her, Father? Jon's Mother? She's pretty! When can we talk with her?”

Opening his mouth to start to reply, he was cut off when Sansa broke in. 

“We can't, Robb! Right Papa? We have to wait our turn? Oh but Jon's mama is very pretty! Just like Mama and she seems kind. She's hugging Jon like Mama does with me and Robb.  
But not Jon, Ned added silently because Catelyn could never accept my 'bastard'.

Faced once more with the differences of how both women in his life treated Jon, one with warmth and love and the other with hate and coldness, Ned felt something in him clench tight in pain.

He realized with a certain sense of forbearing that when he and his family left Dorne to go back home, things with Cat would have to change. After seeing how Hermione treated Jon, he knew he'd no longer be able to ignore how Cat treated his nephew. He'd have to put his foot down and if she didn't like it, she was more than welcome to leave and go back to her home in the Riverlands. Either way, Jon was part of the family and it was time she started treating him that way. 

“Ned? Are you going to introduce me to your other children?”

Coming back to the present, Ned then allowed his other two pups to dash towards Hermione, smiling when little Sansa introduced herself with such adorable sweetness, followed by Robb's boldness. 

His heart was full as he gazed at the woman he still loved surrounded by two of his children and nephew. All they needed was the twins and they’d make an even prettier picture then they already looked, he thought wistfully, like a family, no a pack. Certainly a much better one than him and Catelyn. Oh, once they had tried to make it work but when he had accidentally called her by Hermione's name instead in their marriage bed, that had been the end of it and part of him to his shame had been relieved. Because in his heart, he knew Hermione was his one and only love. He was, after all a Stark and like their House symbol, the Direwolf, they were known for loving one mate in their lifetime.

“Careful Stark. If one didn't know better they'd think you still have interest in my sister and if you weren't married with children, I'd probably even encourage it if only for the sake of my niece and nephews. As it is, it's best you keep your distance.”

Turning to meet the hard gaze of Prince Oberyn, Ned's own eyes narrowed in response. 

“And what about Jon? My other children? Do they need to keep their distance, Your Highness?”

His eyes flashing in anger at the slight edge in Ned's voice, Oberyn hissed, “Of course not! Jon is Hermione's boy so he is more than welcome to see and approach her anytime he wishes and the same goes for your other two. They are Jon's half-siblings and I'd never dream to separate them from their brother. They are, after all family.”

His turn to stiffen at the implication in the other man's words, he relaxed when they were interrupted by a familiar feminine voice.

“Obie? Ned? Is everything ok?”

Instantly, quick as a flash, any animosity between the two men vanished as they both turned to meet the concerned eyes of Hermione, the children beside her, otherwise looking confused but unaware of the tension between their Father and the Prince.

Thankfully, it was their Uncle Lewyn who distracted the Princess, slipping in and telling her that her eldest had the makings of a fine Knight. Shame he couldn't become one, as the next in line for Dorne, after his Mother.

And just like that, the men were forgotten as Hermione turned on her blushing son, dishing out hugs and cooing praises to the affectionate starved child, who to Ned seemed to blossom under her tender care. She also made sure to include Jon's siblings, making them glow with pride and happiness and easily winning them over with her kind hearted nature.

Sensing the Prince watching him watch them, Ned turned away and said gruffly, “Let's have a compromise, shall we? I will only approach your sister when she is chaperoned or if I have the children with me. Believe me, the last thing I wish is to further risk her reputation. She is...She's important to me. Not only as the Mother to three of my children but as my dearest and oldest childhood friend. Trust that I would never deliberately hurt her Your Highness. I care very deeply for her after all.”

“Hmm. See, that's what worries me,” the Prince admitted quietly. 

“You both care for the other and whether you two wish to or not, one or both of you will wind up getting hurt sooner or later. As her big brother, obviously I wish to spare her anything that would cause her pain but I know that is an impossible task. So instead, for her sake, I'll accept your olive branch, Stark. Let there be no more animosity between us unless given cause. ”

The two men then shook hands, just as Jon came bounding back to his Father's side, his gray eyes shining with excitement and wonder. 

“Father! I'm a big brother! Did you know? Mother told me I have a baby brother and sister! They are twins and are my full siblings!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ned saw Oberyn slip away to rejoin his sister and Uncle in keeping Jon's siblings entertained. Giving Father and son some privacy.

Gazing down into the bright eyes of the boy he had claimed as his own, seeing how happy he was, Ned felt both joy and sorrow for him. Happy he was being accepted despite his birth and sorrow that he hadn't had this growing up in Winterfell. 

“Aye, she told me and I know you will be a great brother to them, as you are to Robb and Sansa.”

His gaze flickering briefly to where his half-siblings were happily dancing around his mother and Uncles, Jon said more quietly, “Aye Father but...but they'd be my full blooded siblings and I could truly belong to them, as they'd belong to me...”

Something in him freezing in place at his son's last words, something that felt a bit like fear, Ned said slowly and carefully, “You don't feel like you belong with your other siblings? With me, in Winterfell Jon?”

Gray eyes meeting his, Jon hesitated before he spoke truthfully.

“No Father because I never did. Winterfell is your place with my half-siblings and Lady Stark. There, I was always the outsider, constantly reminded I'm a bastard. I had no place there.”

When Ned opened his mouth, ready to protest, to say that wasn't true, Jon rushed forward, more words flooding out, like a dam had been broken open.

“But here...The moment we got here, it just felt...it felt like home, Father. The heat doesn't bother me like I know it bothers you and Robb and even Sansa, though she'd never complain.”

Ned silently cursed the dragon's blood that had apparently decided now was a good time to make itself known in his nephew.

“All the servants are nice to me. They don't whisper behind my back and...and I have family. My uncles pay attention to me, especially Uncle Doran. I think he wants to start training me as his and Mother's heir...”

Ned scowled at that. 

Those damn servants. The older ones were no problem as they'd been around since he himself was a boy so were loyal but the younger ones, especially the ones that had come with Catelyn...He'd have to see to them once he got back. As for those private invitations of teaching him how to play cyvasse, of course he should had seen it was a mere front! He'd had his suspicions but hadn't wanted to say anything in case he was wrong...

“And Mother...she hugs me and kisses me and...she loves me Father. She told me so and now I'm a big brother and I...I'm happy Father. This is my place, this is where I belong and I...I don't want to ever leave it. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you but it's the truth of how I feel and I...I can't hide it any longer...”

For a moment, there was silence as Ned stared down at Jon who for once, boldly met his eyes. 

Then, squatting down, so he was level with the boy, placing his hands gently on his shoulders, Ned said firmly, “You could never disappoint me Jon. While I'm saddened and angered over how you were treated to feel this way...disappointment is the last emotion I feel.”

He paused for a moment, considering his next words before he spoke again.

“It was brave of you to come forth with this, as the last thing I want is to take you away from whatever causes you happiness. If being here in Dorne is what you truly want, then I won't stand in your way Jon. But only if that's what you want and not because a certain someone or someones persuaded you otherwise.”

Following his Father's pointed stare to where Uncle Oberyn was currently entertaining his half-siblings, Mother and Great-Uncle Lewyn with some story that naturally portrayed him, Jon then broke into a small smile. 

“Don't worry Father, it's my own choice. You should know I'd never choose my uncles over you. Just Mother.” 

Breaking into soft laughter then, his shoulders shaking at his boy's rare cheek, Ned said with a shake of his head, “Ah, is that how it is then? Well, I can't say I blame you. Your Mother is a wonderful woman and were it me in your shoes, I'd chose her too.”

Something in Jon's eyes flickering before shuttering, the seven year old said softly, “I know.”

Then, quickly, before Ned had time to make out what he had meant by his statement, Jon said aloud, “Do you think Mother will let me see the twins? I know they were taking a nap but surely they must be awake now?”

Both males jumped when Hermione's voice rang out. 

“They are. You all can come and see them, if you wish. I'm sure they'd enjoyed the company. They might be a bit shy at first but once they get use to you all, they can be quite clingy, I warn you now.”

Everyone's faces lighting up, there was a chorus of Ayes and yeses, signaling how eager Ned's children as well as himself, were.

Clapping her small hands together, mirth dancing in her beautiful eyes, Hermione piped up, “Wonderful. Then please follow me to the nursery. Time for me to check up on my other babies.”

She winked at Jon, as she ended her sentence, making the little boy flush even as he happily ran to her side, to be promptly tucked comfortably against her, her arm wrapping around him, as she walked, keeping him beside her.

As they passed Ned, still kneeling on the ground, Hermione gently squeezed his shoulder, whether in comfort or reassurance, he didn't know but he appreciated it just the same. Her touch was enough to lighten his burden, for now. 


	10. The Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had company over for the holidays and so had no time to post the next chapter. So to make up for that, I'll be posting two chapters today. This one and Chapter 11 too. Enjoy!

Three adults quietly watched as three winter wolf pups played with two summer wolf pups. 

Once the twins had warmed up to their siblings, they had, as Hermione had warned them, attached themselves firmly to them. 

To Sansa's delight, little Adara was much like herself, sweet natured and fascinated with her older sister. She didn't mind all the hugs and doting that Sansa gave her and even sat patiently when her big sister insisted on 'doing' her hair.

In contrast, Adara's twin brother Aurelian was the bolder and more spirited of the two but with his mother's cunning. Right away, he had attached himself to Jon and Robb although to Jon's secret delight, seemed to prefer him to the red haired boy. 

Currently, Jon was giving him a 'horseback ride' causing the babe to shriek with laughter soon joined by his twin's and Sansa's giggles.

His lips twitching into a smirk, Oberyn drawled to his sister and Lord Stark, “It seems we have been invaded by a pack of wild wolf pups. Whatever shall we do about it?”

Hermione and Ned exchanging their own amused looks, which wasn't missed by the ever watchful Red Viper, Hermione retorted playfully, “Why, attack of course, dear brother. We must, after all, defend our home against such wild animals.”

Then, in perfect symmetry, all three adults let out a howl, taking the children by surprise and then delight when they 'attacked them', chasing them around the nursery and 'capturing' them. 

Robb and Sansa were easily taken by Oberyn while Hermione had swooped up a giggling Jon in her arms.

That left Ned to hold his squirming squealing twins for the first time and gods, did his heart fill so full, he thought it might burst, so overcome with love and joy for the babes in his arms. 

“Gin, gin,” they squealed. 

“Da, gin,” Adara insisted, looking up at her Father with her mother's eyes. 

When Ned went still, staring with wide eyes at the little girl, stunned and so happy that she knew him, that she had called him Da, Aurelian apparently didn't want to be outmatched as he too spoke. 

“Da, gin! Gin, da!”

With a grin stretching his entire face, he obeyed, putting his babes down and letting them race off before he was once more chasing them to their joy.

Then with a loud howl, he swooped down and grabbed them again, making them shriek with excitement.

"Alright," Hermione said with a laugh, Jon still in her arms. "How about we give Papa a break? Whose hungry?"

Instantly a chorus of little voices tried to talk at once, making the adults laugh.

"Robb? Sansa? Jon? You three hungry," questioned their Father.

When three sets of heads bobbed up and down excitedly, Ned then looked down at the twins in his arms.

"Aurelian? Adara, sweetlings? You want something to eat?"

He winced as the twins started to shriek in their excitement at getting fed.

Taking pity on him, Oberyn said to the twins, "Who wants chocolate?"

Wiggling in their Father's arms demanding to be put down, they then raced to the other man who easily lifted them both up in his arms. Then balancing them on his hips, he proceeded to walk out of the nursery with them, to get them their chocolate.

Twisting his small body around in Hermione's arms, so he could look up at his mother, Jon asked softly, “Mother? What is chocolate? Is it good? Can I have some too?”

Pretending to look horrified that her child didn't know what her most favorite Dornish drink was, Hermione exclaimed, “Oh Jon! You don't know what you are missing out on sweetling! Why, it is only the best Dornish drink we have, besides our Dornish wine but that is a bit too grownup for you. If you are to become familiar with our ways, you should start off small. So Chocolate it is for you. How about you Robb? Sansa? Would you like to try a Dornish drink?”

Both children nodded excitedly from where they stood by their Father's side.

“Excellent. I promise you three are in for quite the treat. Ned, what about you? You still like chocolate?”

The two of them sharing a private look, remembering the first time Hermione had made Ned try what she called Chocolate, Ned said aloud, “Aye, I do. It's one of the things I missed when you were gone. Sadly, chocolate is a luxury the North can ill afford, there are more things to purchase in our trades with the South so it will be good to try some again after all this time.”

Her lips pursing together in a flat line as she recalled how isolated the North was, similar to Dorne, really, Hermione silently added it as a future project to be worked on when she had more time. 

For now, chocolate was calling their names and she intended to introduce Ned's children to the wonders of Dornish culture.

* * *

  
“Sorry to bother you, Your Highness but you have more guests that are starting to arrive. I thought I should let you know.”

Thanking the servant before dismissing him, Prince Doran looked over the high table to where his siblings and Eddard Stark were seated on either side of him, each with a child between them. While the older children were able to eat without any assistance, the twins were currently being helped out by their Mother and their Father Lord Stark was also helping in feeding one babe, giving them easy toddler bite morsels they could chew and swallow.

Doran had to hide his smile when he saw that the parents had more food on them rather than the food being in their little ones. 

Although he hated to disturb such a domestic scene, this was too important to ignore. So clearing his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him, he said loudly, “We have more guests that have arrived for tomorrow's tourney. I thought to warn you so you can go and prepare, as I doubt you want to greet our guests looking like you've been in a food fight...”

Lord Stark and his sister looked down at themselves, then at each other before his sister broke into a light laugh. 

“Oh gods! We do look like such a mess don't we Ned? I'm sorry. I should have warned you the twins are messy eaters...”

“It's alright Hermione. I'm all too aware of how little ones are.”

Hermione's smile became a tad too bright and too late did Ned realize how his words sounded. 

Standing up she said sweetly, “Obie could you see to the twins while I clean myself up? I'm sure you Lord Stark would also like to make yourself presentable as well.”

“Of course little sister. My twin stars are fine with spending time with Uncle Obie, aren't you you little imps?”

In response, little Aurey banged a banana smeared hand on the table, splattering it all over himself and on the Prince.

The Red Viper simply smiled as the rest of the children broke into laughter. 

Hiding her own smile, Hermione then bent down to kiss the twins and Jon, as well as with little Sansa and Robb, before she gracefully left the Banquet of Glory. 

With a sigh as he watched her go, Ned murmured, “I did not mean it that way...”

“Perhaps not,” Doran replied before Oberyn could retort, protective as he was of their sister.

“But as fine as she seems with these two older ones of yours, knowing you have a wife back home isn't easy on her, Lord Stark. Even we Dornish have our limits and having a mistress without consent from both parties is one of them. I will not have another sister of mine, my last remaining sister be shamed like Elia was. History shouldn't be repeated.”

His jaw tightening, gray eyes becoming hard as the wintry North he lived in, Eddard said coldly, “I am not Rhaegar nor my sister, Your Highness. And Hermione isn't Elia either. We are our own and perhaps there is a reason now for her to be back in my life and I, in hers. But never would it be to shame her by taking her as my Mistress. If it came to protect her honor, then I'd do right by her. I'd legally and openly annual my marriage to Catelyn then, of course with your blessing, I'd wed your sister. Those, I assure you are my intentions if it must come to that.”

Doran's dark eyes glinting with a fierce light, he responded coolly, “And what do you think your wife and your wife's kin would feel if you did just that, Lord Stark? What makes you think you'd even be able to get out of your marriage?”

His smile tight and cold, Ned said firmly, “For starters? Lady Catelyn was my brother's betroth. She was never meant for me so there was no written contract between us, binding us to remain wife and husband till the Gods take us back. As far as one is concerned, we did our duty by producing an heir for Winterfell and Robb will remain my heir no matter what happens between his Mother and I.”

He paused, then added, “As for my other child, my daughter, Sansa, she has always been so Southern, the exact opposite of Robb. So she would be allowed to stay with her Mother.”

“That,” Doran admitted, “Would tip things in your favor. But would it be enough, Lord Stark? I won't risk my sister for anything less than certainty, you understand.”

Swallowing hard as his next words would no doubt put any doubt to rest, Ned said aloud, “And I have cause to know that Catelyn was unfaithful during our marriage…She hasn’t told me yet but before we left for Dorne, she was ill, much like when she was with our son and daughter…I believe she’s with child and it isn’t mine. Although we had had…relations recently as I’d had a bit to drink and she had as well, I do remember I hadn’t spilled inside her and…well the timing wouldn’t be right anyways. She’s a bit early in her pregnancy…”

Doran's eyes widen at the other man's admission, hearing how difficult it must have been for him to admit that his marriage was filled with adultery. 

If there was one certain guarantee for a man to set aside his wife, it was if she was unfaithful during their time of marriage. For a man, it was alright to stray, almost expected really but women were held to a higher standard and had to remain faithful. Unfair, yes but it was as it was in Westeros. Of course, Dornish law was different. Their women had more rights and protection but Doran supposed that in this one case, the Westeros law worked in their favor. It seemed his sister would get to be Lady Stark after all.

Dark eyes glinting with satisfaction—as not only would his sister rule the North—the largest of all the Seven Kingdoms—but she'd get her happily ever after with her soulmate and children. For Doran, it was more than a perfect match and aloud, he declared calmly, “Then we have ourselves an accord, Lord Stark.”

Just as they shook hands, sealing the deal between their families, Oberyn spoke up in protest, finally able to after ensuring to the children and had them taken away by his Uncle's Paramour to get cleaned up.

“Doran you can not be serious! We just got our sister back and already you are giving her away and without her consent?! I don't care what you think brother! I won't allow it!”

Fed up with his little brother's outrage, Doran snapped, “Oh for the love of the Seven Oberyn! It isn't like I'm giving her away now or anytime soon for that matter! Our agreement will only happen if certain circumstances demand it! As for doing this without Hermione's consent, when would she ever let me do anything without her agreeing, hmm? You know she is as every bit as stubborn as you are brother!”

His temper dying as quick as it had been to flare up, the younger man looked sheepishly at the other two. 

“Alright, so maybe I got a bit ahead of myself there. For that, I apologize. I just...We finally have a sister again Doran and my instincts tell me to keep her close at all times, not to make the same mistakes as we did with Elia...We lost one sister already, I do not want to lose another, not our Hermione.”

There was silence, then Lord Stark spoke. 

“She will always be your sister, Your Highness. Whether she agreed to marry me or not, she will always be yours. You do not need to fear losing her, certainly not to me. And knowing her, she wouldn't allow it anyways. You are her family as much as she is yours.”

The two men locking gazes for a moment, Oberyn then nodded, settling the matter. 

Seeing there would be no farther disagreements, Doran said lightly, “Now that that matter is done with, may I suggest you go and wash up Lord Stark? Oberyn can go with you, as he too has to change. Banana is not a look a Prince should have going for him.”

A smirk curving the other man's face, his younger brother said arrogantly, “Oh I don't know about that, brother. I rather think I look fetching in it.”

“Hmm, so you said similarly about the milk Dara once spilled on you.” 

Laughter filled the air, even as both Lord Stark and Oberyn soon departed, lingering in the Banquet Hall and for a time, Doran simply took it in, enjoying in the feelings of contentment it evoked in him. 


	11. Unexpected Guest

The tourney was dreadful.

Oh the children certainly loved it, as it was something they'd never seen before. 

Jon and Robb were constantly jabbering excitedly with one another, gushing over all the knights who were participating in each tourney section although the jousting and melee was their favorites. 

Little Sansa too was staring with glowing eyes and gushing to Hermione how romantic it all was, as at the end of each, they'd be gifting a lady of their choice a flower or in the case of the jousting, crowning someone Queen of Love and Beauty. 

For Ned, it was a reminder, a pale imitation of the great tourney that had led to the downfall of the first generation of Starks.

All it needed was the royal family but luckily or unluckily, depending on one's opinion, Robert, his Queen and children hadn't been able to attend so Renley had been sent to represent the family, along with the King's Hand, Lord Arryn. However, Ned hadn't yet had a chance to greet the man that was like a father to him, Hermione and his children keeping him busy. Even now, they sat on opposite stadiums—something Hermione had created just for this occasion—with permission from her brother, Prince Doran.

“Fitting isn't it? Everything that befell our families ended with a tourney much like this one so why not change that and have it start off a new beginning, for both Martells and Starks?”

His eyes flashing to the younger Dornish Prince seated just behind him, he said in realization, “You planned this? All your disagreements with me...It was all a ploy, wasn't it? You knew Hermione and I would eventually end up together...”

The older man let out a snort at Ned's words. 

“Please. Like I would go through all that pretense. No, I didn't like you and I still don't Stark. But I'm not an idiot and can see the way my sister looks at you and how you look back. And I'd rather have you as a good brother than say that damn Ursuper and Kinslayer friend of yours! So I might have pushed a bit and I must say Stark, you went beyond my expectations. Offering to set aside your own wife just so you can marry my sister. You have guts and honor, more so than damn Rhaegar at least!”

His lips pressing together, not sure whether he wanted to shout at the man or to thank him, in the end he wasn't given a choice as they were interrupted. 

“Father! Look,” Robb shouted excitedly. “It's Ser Barristan the Bold's turn! But who is he fighting?”

Turning back to the tourney, Ned saw it was indeed Ser Barristan of the Kingsguards who was getting ready to joust. But other than knowing that his opponent was a Knight from the Vale, he had no idea who the younger man was. 

“I'm not sure Robb. Obviously he's a Knight from the Vale from his signil...”

"Actually," Prince Oberyn drawled out. "That's the new Heir of the Vale, Hadrian Arryn."

“New Heir,” Ned said in astonishment at the same time Hermione gasped out, “Harry?!”

Two pairs of eyes darting to Hermione, both Ned and Prince Oberyn looked at her in concern.

“Hermione?”

“Sister? What is it? Do you know that man?”

Harry...The name sounding familiar to Ned, he frowned then his eyes widen as he realized where he had heard it before.

He looked sharply at Hermione who in response merely looked back at him, her own eyes wide with shock that quickly turned to wonder then happiness.

“Your Harry is here then,” Ned clarified. “But how is that possible? And how is he an Arryn?”

“What are you two talking about,” Oberyn said irritably, not liking the feeling of being left out in the dark. 

Ned and Hermione exchanging looks, Hermione promised, “I'll explain later Obie. For now, let's see how this plays out...Harry has always been an excellent fighter however this will be truly interesting to see as he's never been on a horse before nor jousted...”

“And he's trying out,” Ned said in disbelief.

Letting out a snort, Hermione said darkly, “Somehow I doubt this was his choice.”

All three adults watched with bated breath as the two opponents then began to charge at each other, lances held ready...

Small hands flying up to cover her face, Hermione moaned, “Oh, I can't look! Tell me when it's over and if Harry survives...”

Upon seeing his mother looking upset, Jon broke away from Robb to run to Hermione's side. 

Pressing his little body against her own, in a sweet attempt to comfort her, the 7 year old said worriedly, “Mama? What's wrong Mama? Is it that man from the Vale? Did he upset you? Father can take care of him for you. He's very strong.”

“He is,” Sansa piped up, her blue eyes wide and earnest as she looked up at Hermione from her right side. “Papa is very strong and brave too. He once fought a wildling that had hidden under my bed.”

Ned flushed a bright red color, when Hermione lowered her hands to look at him with a raised eyebrow before she turned her attention back on the children.

In a soft reassuring tone, she said gently, “I'm fine, little ones. I was simply surprised is all, as that man is a dear friend of mine. His name is Harry and it's been awhile since I've seen him, he lives so far away...I never thought I'd see him again and in my own home too. As for your Father...Did he really fight a Wildling?”

With a giggle, her son cried, “No, it was a pretend one Mama! Robb scared Sansa with too many stories of Beyond the Wall so Father pretended to fight a Wildling that was hiding under her bed and once she saw that no Wildling could ever take her cause Father could defeat them, she was able to go to bed and sleep without anymore nightmares.”

“Ah, I see,” Hermione said with a nod, her eyes alit with a soft light as she gazed at Ned, who looked stoically back, refusing to further show his embarrassment at playing with his daughter in an attempt to stop her nightmares.

To his relief, they were all distracted when Prince Oberyn said loudly, “Dam...”

(At his sister's disapproving stare, there were little ears listening after all) he said quickly, “Er, I mean, Aegon's teeth! There goes my bet. Looks like your lordly friend won the joust, sweet sister. Now all he has to do is crown someone his Queen of Love and Beauty.”

Alarmed, Ned half rose from his seat only to be stopped by Hermione's soft voice. 

“It's alright, Ned. Harry wouldn't want to draw attention onto me so he'd pick someone else...”

Just as she spoke, the young Heir of the Vale did just that. Dismounting from his horse and accepting the crown of flowers one of the Dornish servants offered him, he went straight for a pretty young woman who had hair the color of mahogany. 

“Ah, the Lady Vanna, Lady Olenna's youngest daughter, not a bad choice,” Oberyn mused thoughtfully, as they all watched as Harry gave the blushing woman the crown, which she accepted with a pretty smile. 

Bouncing over to where his siblings were, Sansa still seated by Hermione, while Jon was now in her lap, Robb said with a wide grin, “Did you all see that? That Knight actually defeated Ser Barristan the Bold with one blow! I wonder who he is?”

Pleased to know something his half-brother didn't, Jon said proudly, “Mama said he's an old friend of hers, someone called Harry.”

Robb's blue eyes widening and then rounding to the size of saucers in excitement, he turned to his half-brother's mother and cried, “Mia? You know him? Do you think you could introduce me to him? I want to know how he fought like that!”

“Don't we all lad,” put in the Red Viper amused. 

“And you said he never jousted before,” Ned stated in disbelief, staring hard at Hermione.

“He either became very skilled without you knowing or he's simply very lucky,” he continued. 

“Oh, it's luck alright,” Hermione assured her Quiet Wolf. “Harry was practically born with it.”

Then, turning to the children, she said sweetly, “Who wants to meet our newest joust champion?”

Robb was the first as usual to voice his opinion followed by Jon, then Sansa. 

With a bright smile, she summoned her servant Daryn and instructed him to bring Harry to their box. 

Bowing to his Princess, the Dornish man set off to fetch the young heir of the Vale, discretely of course. 


	12. Twist of Fate

The moment Harry lay eyes on Hermione, his face split into a broad smile and there was relief too, to know she was safe, alive and here in this strange land with him.

When she had gone missing, along with her children, those hexes doing Merlin knew what to them, he had panicked and had had all the Order and members of the DA out searching for her. 

But after finding nothing, after days turning into weeks, then weeks turning into months and finally into a year of her being gone, everyone but Harry had declared her dead. 

It had angered him, as some part of him knew that she still out there, alive and probably in danger! 

Everyone had tried to get him to give up, even Ron who claimed to love her—despite her having some other guy's kids—had told him to move on. 

That had been the last straw for Harry. He could understand all the others giving up, they had a life to get to, family that depended on them. But Ron, he was suppose to be Hermione's greatest supporter so for him to be one of the first to call it quits, that it was a lost case, it made Harry furious. 

Something had broken that day between them and Harry couldn't be sorry as he'd stormed away, vowing he'd find Hermione, no matter how long it took. He'd never give up hope that she was still out there, waiting for him to find her.

He just hadn't thought she'd be in another world! 

Really, when he had stumbled across that rather...darkish spell, a way to locate her that involved blood of the person you were finding—he hadn't even thought about the consequences. He'd simply been desperate and that spell had been the closest he'd gotten to having Hermione within his grasp again. So yes, he'd cast it using the little vial of Hermione's blood he'd stolen from Pomfrey—as she took everyone's blood for annually testing and the next part had been a bit hazy, literally. There had been a fire, he had felt its heat but somehow he hadn't burned...Next thing he knew, he had woken up to some old man calling his name and then his nephew! 

He admitted, he had been confused but had played along, something telling him it was for his safety...Then, as soon as he had been able to, he'd gone to the library and did some research (Hermione would be so proud). 

Imagine his shock to realize he was in another world called Westeros and that apparently he was in the Vale, where the ruling family was called the Arryns and he was the current Warden's nephew and heir! 

At first, Harry thought the spell had made a mistake or that he had done something wrong because how could Hermione be here? 

Until his 'Uncle Jon' had approached him bearing the news they were going to Dorne to attend the tourney thrown for the Martell's long lost sister Hermione. Apparently she had returned home and so they were to celebrate and upon hearing that news, Harry had been filled with relief and wonder that his best friend was here—for he knew it was his Hermione—and that the spell had done as it promised. 

Now, seeing his best friend before him, he blinked because although he recognized her, there were obvious changes in her—one being that her skin was a lot darker than her usual English rose complexion, she looked younger and she actually looked like a damn princess—with the whole circlet on her head thing—fancy silk dress and gold armbands on both her small slender arms, not to mention a huge yellow and orange topaz setting ring on her left ring finger.

“Hermione,” he exclaimed. “Mer...Gods am I glad to see you! You look...different. But in a good way...How are the twins?”

“You know my siblings,” a little boy suddenly piped up, frowning up at him. 

Startled, as he hadn't been paying attention to anyone but Hermione, Harry raised his eyebrows as he took in the three children by his best friend's side, not to mention the two tall men who stood close by, watching him with narrowed eyes.

“Er,” Harry stumbled, not sure how to proceed.

Taking pity on him, Hermione said lightly, “Harry. Wonderful to see you too, old friend. This is my son, Jon and his half-siblings, Robb and Sansa. The two looming 'guards' is my brother Oberyn and the children's Father, Lord Eddard Stark or Ned.”

Son? Brother?

Harry did a double take, taking note that Jon did indeed look like the perfect mixture of Hermione and the guy she had called Ned. So if the boy was their's then...

His eyes narrowed, as he finally came to the conclusion that Ned had to be the guy Hermione was tight lipped about and the twins' father. 

He scowled, not sure how he felt about some guy from another world pulling the moves on the girl who was like a sister to him...

In response, Hermione looked at him warningly. The familiar sight of it, had his frown turning into a grin, no doubt looking like a loon but he didn't care. 

Hermione was here and the missing part of him, that gaping hole where his heart was suppose to be, was gone. He was complete.

“Mother, how does he know my baby brother and sister,” the boy called Jon asked.

“Yes, Hermione. I too would like to know that answer,” Oberyn drawled out.

Recalling that Hermione had said the dark skinned one was her brother, the Prince Oberyn Martell, Harry studied the other man, noting that he actually resembled Hermione while Hermione responded to the Prince.

“As I said, Harry is one of my dearest friends in my old life. He was there for me when I was carrying the twins and when it was time for them to be born.”

“I'm also their Godfather,” Harry added, his emerald green eyes alit with silent challenge as he regarded the two men in his 'sister's life. 

“Godfather,” Robb said aloud. “What is that?”

Smiling at the little red haired boy, who reminded him of Ron or the 11 year old version he had known, Harry answered kindly.

“It simply means I spoil them rotten and if anything were to happen to their parents, I get guardianship of them.”

At that, Oberyn exploded. 

“You certainly will not! The twins belong in Dorne with their mother's kin! If something were to happen to Hermione and Lord Stark, Doran and I get her babes! They are Martells after all!”

Glad she had had the forethought to put up a muffling spell and do not notice charms, to prevent their guests from staring and listening in on them, Hermione spoke up, in an attempt to sooth her brother.

“Of course they'd stay with you and Doran, Obie, if—the gods willing—anything happened to me or Ned. Harry was just explaining what being a Godfather meant, is all and now that I have more kin, obviously you would get priority of my children over Harry. Only if anything happened to you and Dorie as well, would Harry step up as guardian.”

Still glowering at the younger male, but calmed at his sister's words, Oberyn said coolly, “Very well. But I know Doran and I would like that written down as a contract, just in case...”

Although Harry bristled at the slight towards his honor, he wisely held his tongue, not wishing to add more to the fire, for both Hermione and the children's sake.

“Does that mean, he's my Godfather too,” Jon piped up suddenly in the tense silence. 

Her eyes flying to meet Ned's, at his tiny nod, Hermione said sweetly, “Why, yes he is sweetling. It's why I had him also as the twins' Godfather so you three wouldn't be parted if anything happened to your Father and I and now your Uncles. You might not have been in my life at the time, but know I had seen to your care, in the event of my death. Now, why don’t you take your siblings and watch more of the tourney? We adults need to have a chat and you little ones would find it very boring…”

Pleased to know he wouldn't have been abandoned if anything had happened to Father and now, Mother and his Uncles, that he would have gone to this man, his Godfather Harry, Jon hugged her tightly before he grabbed Robb's hand and Sansa's too and together the children were running back to the front of the box stands, to watch more of the tourney.

Once the children were out of listening range, Hermione whirled on Harry, her eyes flashing with an array of emotions.

“Not that I'm not glad to see you Harry but how did you come to be here in Westeros? I didn't think it would be possible for another to cross worlds, at least not without a kind of...connection to allow one to do so.”

Letting out a gulp that sounded rather loud, at least to Harry, he was relieved that Hermione didn’t seem to notice, too much in a roll at ranting at him. He did note that her brother—and Merlin would that take some getting used to—appeared to have caught his guilt—as he had a smirk on his face, seeming to enjoy seeing his sister tell off someone that wasn’t him for a change.

“In my case, it was Ned and Jon and my brothers and Uncle. As my soulmate, child and kin, they would have been enough to pull me through my world into this world, permanently. But you Harry have no such ties that I know of...”

His eyes shifting, looking guilty, Hermione pounced on it.

“Ah ha! You do have ties Potter! What is it? Spill it!”

With a sigh, knowing once she knew what he'd done, she'd be furious, he told her and sure enough, Hermione was absolutely angry at him.

“How could you be so foolish?! Do you know how dangerous that spell is Harry? If I had been truly dead and not in another world, it would have killed you too, thus 'ensuring' we were reunited! It is the most dangerous of blood spells and was outlawed for a reason! You're only lucky you are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! As it seems the nickname is more than apt!”

His face going pale, as he hadn't realized what could have happened if he had been wrong about Hermione being still alive, Harry stammered, “I...I guess I wasn't thinking...You and the twins were missing and I just...I wanted you all back. I wanted my family back Hermione! Is that so wrong? I didn't die and now we are all together again and apparently I have another godson...”

Closing her eyes, trying to rein in her temper, Hermione calmed when she felt Ned gently place a hand on her arm, reminding her of his presence.

Her eyes opening again and her mood stable, the witch said coolly, “We aren't done discussing this Harry but right now isn't the time for this. For now, why don't you have a seat and enjoy my tourney. I think you of all people could use it. Oh and congratulations on your win in the melee. I had no idea you knew how to ride a horse, let alone know how to joust…”

Flashing her a sheepish look, he said a bit weakly, “Yeah, about that…I didn’t exactly know what I was doing Mione…I just decided to wing it, you know?”

When she shot him an irritated glower but refrained from lecturing him on that at least, he let out a relieved sigh. Then judging himself safe, for now anyways, Harry took a seat by her side, the same seat that Sansa had been in and together they watched as a new Knight, the Dark Star faced off with another Knight, a young beautiful man who bore the seal of Highgarden. 

“Oh,” the adults heard Sansa squeal in glee. “It's Ser Garlan the Gallant and the Darkstar, Ser Gerold Dayne! Oh but I hope Ser Garlan wins...I heard the Darkstar isn't a nice man...”

At Sansa's last comment, Hermione shot a look at a suddenly innocent looking Oberyn. 

Unlike the rest of his family, the famous Daynes of Starfall, Gerold Dayne was something of a black sheep among his 'honorable' kin. 

Having meet him, Hermione could say with great confidence that the man well deserved his title. There was just something about him that made her skin crawl and her magic go haywire. It was the same as when she had met the Freys and Lord Baelish so she had made sure to be on her guard whenever he was around. 

Seeing him now, facing off with the second eldest Tyrell son, Hermione couldn't help but echo little Sansa's sentiments. She hoped the Tyrell boy won this round. Dornish or not, Hermione did not wish to see the Darkstar honored in any way and so she prayed for his defeat at the hands of a Rose.

“Urgh, the Darkstar,” Harry muttered beside her. “Hope Garlan kicks his arrogant ass.”

“You are well acquainted with the Tyrell boy then,” Ned noted, regarding Harry thoughtfully.

Shrugging, Harry said simply, “I guess. I mean he's sometimes in King's Landing, when Uncle Jon makes me go to that viper's pit. Says as his heir, I need to familiarize myself with the royal family and as the King's got a younger brother close in age to myself, I'm to 'make' connections of my own. So I usually hang with Renly along with his squire Loras, who happens to be Garlan's little brother and by association, Garlan...” 

His eyes lighting up at the mention of his best friend's youngest brother, Ned inquired, “Lord Renly? I haven't seen him since the time Robert sent me to the Stormlands to aide them as they had been under sieged during the Rebellion...How is he?”

“Like a younger version of his brother the King, I suppose. But I imagine with more tact, than his elder,” Harry supplied truthfully.

“Yes, I can imagine that as Robert always was more a soldier than a political figure…”

There was a bit of awkward silence, as the Martells and Harry looked anywhere but at Ned, as he was the only one among the group that cared for the Baratheon King. 

Having met him several times during his forced trip to King’s Landing, Harry hadn’t been at all impressed but appalled that such a man was allowed to be the most important person in Westeros! It was like the Ministry all over again but worst as the King had final say in how to run his realm and he was pretty much running it into the ground! 

While for Oberyn, he would never forgive the man for calling his niece and nephew dragonspawn and being pleased with their deaths and his sister’s. As for Hermione, from what she had been told of the man, none had given her any reason to like him, Ned’s friend or not and the fact he had had a chance to make amends with her family by giving them the ones who had murdered her sister and niece and nephew and refused… Well, she was already obligated to hate the Baratheon King and him refusing to step up as King sealed her dislike of him.

So they were all relieved when the children unknowingly dissolved the tension. 

“Mother, look,” Jon called out happily. “Ser Garlan beat the Darkstar!”

All the adults looked back to the tourney. They saw the Gallant Knight had indeed won his match and was now accepting the pouch of coins he had won along with the uproar of the audience, as they applauded and called out heroics for their favorite Knight. 

“And that,” Hermione and Oberyn’s brother Doran called out, “Marks the end of today’s tourney! Tomorrow will be the finals and we have a little surprise at the end which we hope you will all enjoy. Thank you all for attending and we will see you tomorrow. In the meantime, please enjoy the banquet and music we put out for you and feel free to wander the grounds. It is a wonderful time of name day, as it has been one of our coolest seasons yet.”

With Doran’s send off, their guests began to depart, headed to the Banquet of Glory for the expected feast and drink they were promised and more entertainment, this time to relax. 

At Hermione’s command, she had her Uncle Llewyn and personal guard Daryn escort the children to the nursery, where they’d be given their own little feast and then settled for their bedtime. It had been a long day for them after all and she hadn’t missed the way little Sansa had tried to cover up her yawn or even her son’s poor attempt of rubbing his eyes to try to stay awake.

Soon, only Hermione’ group, consisting of Ned, Harry, Oberyn and herself remained behind and, she noted with some trepidation, Harry’s Lord Uncle, Jon Arryn as well as Renly Baratheon and his squire, Loras.


	13. The Falcon and the Young Stag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry this is late. I was busy moving into a new place and hadn't had the time to sit down and post any new chapters. Plus, didn't have internet and it took a lot of troubleshooting to get it up and running. While I can't promise to have weekly updates, as I'm still in the unloading and unpacking everything stage, I will try to post as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'll be posting two chapters today. Enjoy!

A spry man for being in his late 60's, if Hermione hadn't known better, she would have thought Harry's Uncle Jon Arryn of wizarding blood himself, fit as he was and hardly appearing like he would drop at any minute. If anything, he looked like a man in his prime, surprising given how short muggle life was, especially in the medieval times that Westeros was. Perhaps there was something in the air in the Vale that kept one in good health?

“Uncle Jon,” Harry greeted, surprise in his tone, telling Hermione's group that he at least hadn't expected this unannounced drop in. 

“Nephew,” the other man returned in kind. 

“I was not aware you were well acquainted with the Martells and Starks?”

“Oh, I'm sorry Uncle. I would have thought Mother would have told you I had met Her Highness, Princess Hermione during one of my voyages? Mother usually does like to tell everyone she meets all the adventures her brave son gets into...”

A wry smile tugging at the Warden of the East's lips, as that pretty much described his youngest sister, Harry's mother, Jon said dryly, “She might have and I was probably doing anything but listen to her usual prattle...I love your mother Harry, the Seven know I do but she can be a bit...trying at times.”

Here, Harry grinned, knowing his Uncle was being kind. His mother was in a way, much like Hermione. Bossy, opinionated and strong-willed and above all, she loved her family, especially her only son and child. As such, she was always telling anyone who would listen all about her boy Harry and the incredible things he'd get into. 

Harry suspected she was also trying to find him a bride she could wed him off too and give her grandbabies. While a bit irritating, Harry tolerated it, as in his other life, he had been an orphan and had never known a mother's love so it was also nice in its own way to have a mother who could do motherly things, such as playing matchmaker.

“Forgive me, our intrusion, Your Highnesses,” Lord Jon continued. “We had wanted to make our introductions earlier but unfortunately we were put in different boxes far from yours...”

Doing her best not to look at Obie, knowing he had had something to do with that arrangement, Hermione said sweetly, “Of course you are forgiven my lords. As it was, I too had wished to see the man Ned talks so fondly of. I know he thinks of you like a Father to him, my lord.”

The girl was definitely a Martell, Jon thought with dismay, any lingering hope of her being a mummery, stripped away as he took in the obvious Martell features Princess Hermione shared with Oberyn. Other than the eye color and the wild curls of long black hair, she bore more than enough traits to the Princes and that of the decreased Princess Elia, that if he hadn't known better, he'd think he was looking at her sister or mother, having met the Martells' mother once...

When he had first learned the news, he had been shocked and then filled with trepidation, as he had never considered the Martells would be a current problem in an already complicated situation he and the Crown were in. 

While he was under no impression that Dorne harbored any friendly feelings towards them after the debacle that was the brutal murder of their Princesses and Prince, Jon had felt that with Doran in control, they could at least lessen the enmity between the Crown and Dorne. At the time, the other man had been...illy disposed and was in no position to wage another war against the Baratheons and Lannisters, not to mention the Starks and Tullys. 

Now, face to face with the young lady who word had it was Ned's bastard's mother and to whom he had fathered twins' on as well, Jon realized with grim certainty this Martell Princess was going to bring change and whether it was good or bad, only time would tell. 

“Harry, you sly falcon! You never told us you knew the Princess Hermione and then to beat us to getting to her first,” a young black haired man with twinkling blue eyes exclaimed jovially. 

From his features alone, Hermione would have ascertain he was the youngest brother of King Robert, Lord Renly of Storm's End. The fact Ser Loras accompanied him, only further helped in identifying him. 

Even so, she held back any comments, content to let Harry handle this one. 

His face flushing a bit at his friend's comment, Harry said lightly, “Well, it never came up and she was the one who got to me, given I was a winner in her tourney and she wished to congratulate me...”

Although a smirk tugged on Renly's lips, like he didn't believe the other man, the Lord of Storm's End thankfully turned his attention to Ned.

“Lord Stark! A pleasure to see my brother's dearest friend again. Robert of course sends his regrets for not being able to come but he's been busy lately putting down bandits that been hiding in the King's woods...Usually they only stick to messing with the smallfolk and their ilk but now they are targeting lords and attempted to make off with daughters of highborn families!"

"Ah," Oberyn drawled out unable to resist a chance to make a jab at the Usurper. "So if our good Hand and his heir Harry and you, my lord, the King’s brother, are here who is running the Kingdoms? As knowing Baratheon he's leading the fight against the bandits..." 

There was an awkward silence before Renly himself broke it with a slight laugh. 

“Oh, who else but Lord Tywin of course? Given Robert's Queen is his own daughter no doubt he'd wish to see personally to her protection and that of the 7 Kingdoms.”

It was Ned's turn to frown as he exclaimed, “But surely there was another choice? What about Stannis? He's the King's brother and while I know the two of them...don't get along, they are blood and surely Robert would prefer one of his kin to be running the Kingdoms in his absence?”

Both Lord Arryn and Lord Renly exchanging looks, it was Renly who spoke up. 

“He was Lord Arryn's first choice, yes and Robert would have agreed if it weren't for the fact his Lannister Queen reminded him that the Crown owes money to her family and what better way to ease some of the debt off by placing her Father in charge in the King's absence? Of course with that threat and no doubt it was one, Robert had no choice but to recommend Lord Tywin as Lord Protector of the Realm.”

Letting out a hiss at that, Ned said darkly, “I warned Robert, I told him not to marry Cersei as that family is nothing but bad news but since the loss of Lyanna...and...that murder of Princess Elia and her babes, we...we had a falling out and I no longer had some...influence over him...”

His face grim, Lord Arryn said quietly, “And I reprimanded Robert for it, about you two parting ways in such a way...You were always good for him, Ned and I hoped to mend your friendship.”

At Lord Arryn’s words, Ned frowned which wasn’t missed by either of his Martell companions, both siblings exchanging silent looks with one another.

“But Robert has always been stubborn and does things his way...He has missed you though and only recently asked about you...It's one of the reasons he sent me to Dorne besides to meet the new Martell Princess...He hoped you would be there, if the rumors of you siring Jon with Princess Hermione was true, no doubt you'd be at her Tourney and he asked me to pass on the message that he's forgiven you and misses you.”

If Lord Arryn had hoped the message would soften Ned's anger towards their King, he was to be disappointed. 

For as soon as Ned heard the news, he flushed bright red, his hands clenching into fists as he bit out, “Oh, he forgives me, does he? Well, that might be good and well to you, Lord Arryn but I don't see how my actions are the ones that bear forgiveness when it is his, that are the ones held in question!” 

There was silence, then both Prince Oberyn and Lord Renly broke into loud snickers while Harry, Loras and Hermione looked anywhere but their group. 

It was Jon Arryn's turn to frown as he said firmly, “Now Ned, you know that that isn't going to happen lad. He's the King and any actions he does, whether we like them or not is not to be in the same light as us, his lords and people. So for the sake of us all, you'd do well to set this matter aside and accept the King's Grace. It will not do you any good turning it away out of pride and honor.”

Before Ned could retort, Hermione finally stepped in, deciding to put an end to the matter, knowing how stubborn and set in his ways, her Ned was. 

“No, he's right, Ned.”

When the Lord of Winterfell turned to her aghast and shocked that she was siding against him, the little witch continued on determinedly. 

“ You are thinking like a Northman where honor is everything. But this isn't the North where you can do as you please and where you expect your men to behave accordingly to your codes and standards.” 

His anger deflated, as with sudden clarity, he realized he had been thinking like the Warden of the North, accustomed to Northern ways he had forgotten he wasn’t home and thus these weren’t his customs…It was, he admitted, a big adjustment for him to think like a Southerner and one he decided he didn’t like but was necessary, if he wished to keep his family and himself alive.

“This is the South and here, Robert rules and does things his way. So you cannot hold him accountable as you would your lords. Accept his olive branch Ned, please? If not for yourself, then for me and our children...You wished to keep us safe yes? Then this, you accepting this would protect us.”

With a sharp intake of breath, his gray eyes pained as he stared at Hermione, at her oh so clever ploy, using his own promises to her against him but not out of spite but for much his sake, as hers and their babes. In the end, Ned did as he had always done for her. He bowed to her wishes. 

“As my Princess wishes then,” he said stiffly. “Tell His Grace, when next you see him, I'm humbly grateful that he's forgiven this ill mannered fool and that I miss the damn man too.”

Relieved and not for the first time, re-evaluating his opinion on the Princess Hermione, Jon decided that perhaps he'd been a bit hasty. Maybe the Princess could be an ally instead of the enemy he had originally feared given the attitude of her brothers. But instead, she seemed to be even more reasonable than Prince Doran. Much like...

Trailing off, staring at the Princess, thoughtfully, he completed his inner thought. She was very much like her mother, the Princess Mariah Martell and her decreased sister, Princess Elia. They too had had a calming, influential manner, befitting their stations. With their deaths, the situation with Dorne had fallen out of hand but perhaps with the return of another Martell Princess, things could finally settle down and the Crown would have Dorne back in the fold, where they belonged.

So with a nod of respect to the Princess, to which she gracefully accepted with a smile and nod of her own, Lord Arryn said aloud, “I will see that His Grace gets your message, Ned. And lad, it’s good to see you again. I’ve missed you too. Now, I fear I’ve taken up more of your time.”

He held up his hand, forestalling any protests.

“ It is after all your party, Your Highness so I will let you all go. But when you have time Ned, we should catch up. As for you Your Highness, it was a pleasure to meet you. You are very much like your mother and sister and they would have been so proud to see you acting every bit the Princess you are. Hopefully we can learn more about each other, given how close you are to both my boys, my nephew and foster son, Ned.”

With another warm smile, Hermione assured the old man, “Oh there’s no doubt we will be in each other’s company again, my lord. Just as they are important to me, so you are important to them and I would be glad to know more of the man they hold in high regard. Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate it, my lord. Enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Bidding them farewell, the King’s brother slapped Harry on the back good naturally while Loras simply clasped forearms with him. Then, once Jon hugged his nephew goodbye, they then left, leaving Hermione and her group to head off to the Banquet of Glory to get their dinner and each reflect on what they had learned on their unexpected guests news.


	14. Winter Interlude

**Winterfell, the North**

Both Maester Luwin and Lord Benjen Stark of Moat Cailin held back their wince when the loud outraged shriek of Lady Catelyn rang through Winterfell’s halls.

Looking unperturbed as she tended to their young son and heir, Torrhen Stark, Dacey, Ben’s wife spoke dryly.

“Seems your good sister didn’t take the news that your brother will be extending his stay in Dorne well, Ben or maybe it’s learning he sired two more natural children, twins?”

When Ben had received his own letter from Ned, he hadn’t really been surprised to discover who Jon’s mother was nor that his elder brother had sired two more with his nephew’s mother. Even finding out she was apparently a Martell Princess had simply amused him. After all, he had had the distinct pleasure of meeting her several times during their childhood and if anyone could turn out to be a Princess, it would be their Hermione! She certainly had the disposition for it.

He remembered fondly the first time he’d met her. It had been quite shocking obviously, as he hadn’t expected to be sharing dreams with both Ned and as it turned out, Ned’s soulmate. Once all three of them had recovered from their unexpected visitor, Ned had introduced Ben to Hermione and vice versa. 

The younger boy had been astonished then a bit put out that all this time, quiet boring Ned had harbored a secret and he hadn’t let him or their other siblings know about it! 

Of course all had been forgiven when Ned admitted he hadn’t known how to tell them or if any of them would have believed him, thinking him mad. 

When put that way, Ben’s ruffled feelings had faded, as he considered that maybe they wouldn’t have believed him, there being no proof except what Ned told them and really, a girl who appeared only in Ned’s dreams? It did sound quite far fetched.

So with that case made, Ben forgave Ned and instead focused on the wonder that was Ned’s soulmate.

Eager and excited to know about her world, her magical world that is, he’d listened with rapture as both she and Ned told him tale after tale of her adventures with her best friends, Harry and Ron.

Since that first encounter, there had been several more throughout the name days but it was the last that stood out in his memory. It was the day Lyanna had been ‘taken’ by Rhaegar and their brother and father murdered, burned to death by the Mad King. He remembered seeing Ned looking so torn up, part angry and part in anguish and beside him, offering him comfort had been Hermione. He’d felt then like he was intruding and had been about to turn away but Hermione’s voice had stopped him.

She’d called his name and confused, he’d looked back at her, only to see her stretching out a small hand to him and he realized she was offering comfort to him too…

With a choked sob, he’d run to them and there, all three of them had held each other tightly, like a family…a pack and it was something that had stayed with Ben for all these name days…

Even when Ned had been forced to marry Catelyn, Ben had always known she could never replace the girl, the woman that held a special place in both brothers’ hearts. Hermione was and always would be family to him and through Jon and now these pups of hers and Ned’s, she was even more bounded to them. 

It was why he had never liked the Lady Catelyn. In his eyes she was the little upstart who had taken Ned from his rightful future good sister, Hermione and then later, the way she treated Jon and how she acted, a Southern woman in the Heart of the North, it made what little wolf blood he had in him want to drive her out of Winterfell and back to where she belonged, in the South! 

The Gods knows, Dacey and her sisters and mother would even help, as he had confided in his wife about Ned’s soulmate and the Old Gods bless her heart, she had been just as furious on his brother’s and Hermione’s behalf, as he was. 

Of course, then she had to go and tell her sisters and they had told their mother, Lady Mormont who had told her current lover, Lord Umber who told his friends and soon word had reached even the ears of Lord Bolton! 

The whole damn North had been in an uproar about it due to the fact (in the North anyways) soulmates were sacred and if you found yours, you damn well married her or him or risk bringing the wrath of the Old Gods on your House.

So of course, when they learned that Ned had wed someone other than his soulmate, they had been horrified and the most superstitious of the lot had even had the guts to mutter no wonder House Stark had suffered poorly. The Old Gods had cursed them for the second son’s mistake in marrying the Tully woman.

And while Ben had angrily reprimanded the lord for his loose words, deep down, he had secretly wondered the same. 

Luckily for Ben, Ned had been away in Dorne during that time, as that was where Lya was supposedly to be and to bring her home. 

So Ben had been the Stark at Winterfell along with his wife Dacey and her younger sisters and mother.

Even now, Ned didn’t know the North knew of his soulmate as Ben had threatened them all to say nothing, as it wouldn’t do any of them any good. His soulmate was gone and he was a married man with a son and heir of his own. 

Surprisingly, Lord Bolton had been the first to agree to keep quiet followed by Lady Dustin and her brother and then the rest of the northern lords.

Therefore he didn’t stir, when his wife said aloud, “We also received a letter from Lord Bolton. He heard that Lord Stark, that is, Lord Eddard’s soulmate is in fact the youngest sister of the Martell Princes who recently returned to Westeros and she is Jon Snow’s mother as well as to two others…”

Ah, so that was his game then, was it, Ben thought darkly. He’d held his silence because he thought he might get something out of it and wouldn’t he be right, in a way. A Dornish Princess would be a fine treat to one like Bolton, especially one who had sired not one but three of Stark blood. He’d probably hope to use her in some way or other or worst, her children.

Barely holding back his wolf blood at that thought, Ben said coolly, “I suspected we’d be hearing from him. What does he want?”

It was Maester Luwin who answered him.

“What all men of his ilk want, power. He asks for the Princess’s daughter’s hand in marriage to his heir, Dominic.”

At that, Ben let out a low growl. 

“Absolutely not! Not only is the Princess’s daughter a mere babe but there’s no way Ned would go for it! He already refused when the man asked for Sansa’s then later, Arya’s hand in marriage. If he was protective over them, I can imagine he’d be doubly so over a child of his and Hermione’s.”

“Lord Eddard wouldn’t, no,” Luwin agreed solemnly. “But would his soulmate? She might think it a good match for her natural born daughter.”

Ben laughed at that, gaining a frown from the older man. 

“Other ladies may see it that way but you don’t know Hermione like I do, Luwin. She cares little for…advancement in status and more for her family. It’s just another thing she and Ned have in common. So no, she wouldn’t accept Lord Bolton’s proposal anymore than Ned.”

Making a small hum, deciding to humor the younger man, as it was not his place to agree or disagree, Luwin moved on from the subject. 

“I believe it will interest you, my lord that we also received a letter from Lord Karstark expressing his congratulations on the newest additions of your House. He is glad to see that it is finally flourishing after nearly being wiped out from the last war…”

Ben’s face broke into a genuine smile when told this. The Karstarks were distant kin to them after all and he had always been fond of its current lord and got along well enough with him and his boys. 

So he was pleased to hear from him. 

“You’re right, Luwin. That news does interest me. Far better than Bolton’s.”

Looking up from having finished nursing their now sleeping son, Dacey spoke up.

“Ben, you know you will have to do something about Bolton. I don’t trust him not to try something with the Princess, like send her a letter and try to blackmail her into agreeing to sell off her daughter to his heir…You know as well as I do, he’s not the kind of man who easily gives up, not when he sees a chance to rise to power…And given the fact you never told your brother that the whole North knows his private business…”

Sensing the disapproval in his wife’s tone, making it clear she didn’t support his choice in keeping secrets from his brother, one that pertained to him personally, Ben once more defended his decisions.

“Dacey, you know why I didn’t tell Ned. He was already dealing with being the new lord of Winterfell which was never suppose to be his but our brother Brandon’s! Add that he was force to marry that bloody Tully all the while still grieving the loss of his soulmate and our fallen or missing kin, I wasn’t going to add to his burden, not when I could deal with it myself.”

“And that was all good and well of you, then. But what about later, when things settled down? What about now when his soulmate is back with two more of his pups and Bolton is causing trouble? Or are you still going to keep mum about it, hoping it will go away on its own, hmm?”

Scowling, not liking what she was saying but deep down, knowing she was right, he had to warn Ned, Ben snapped, “Well, I can hardly do that now can I, now that Bolton made it clear what his game is about! By the Old Gods, I only wanted to lighten his burden, Dacey, not add to it! I thought I was doing the right thing at the time…Where did it all go wrong?”

Her face softening, as she heard the unvoiced plea in his tone, Dacey Mormont said in a rare moment of kindness and affection, “Sometimes, no matter how much we try, some things cannot be easily fixed and although you meant well, my sweet wolf, perhaps this is one such thing that requires more than one person to solve it.”

Sensing then that this was his call to leave the couple alone, Maester Luwin silently slipped out of the room and as he wandered down Winterfell’s halls, he decided to check on how the Lady Catelyn was doing. No doubt, she was over her little tantrum by now…


	15. Into the Lion's Den

**Kings Landing, Red Keep**

Lord Tywin Lannister, Temporary Hand of the King while Lord Arryn was in Dorne, frowned at the letter in his hand. 

Nearby, seated in the Great Hall, all three of his children and his two grandchildren, Joffrey and Myrcella were either talking or squabbling among themselves, aka Cersei and Tyrion.

“Be silent you little...little brother,” Cersei hissed coldly at her brother Tyrion. 

“The children do not need to be exposed to your disgusting ways.”

“Since when does wishing I had an endless supply of good wine disgusting, sweet sister,” Tyrion stated mildly. 

“I'd have thought it an improvement really over say whores and...”

“Enough, both of you,” their Lord Father commanded, immediately silencing his children and grandchildren, as he approached them, cold green eyes boring into them, pinning them in place. 

“I just received word from our spy in Dorne. The supposed 'sister' of the Martells is genuine.”

“So they have another Dornish Princess again,” Cersei said with boredom. “How does that concern us Father? It isn't like there's a Targaryen for her to marry and become Queen. And from what I've heard, she apparently has a taste for...northern savages anyways...”

Shooting his daughter a look that had her flushing, Tywin said sharply, “Don't be so sure daughter. There might not be a Targaryen for her but Starks were once of royal blood and they hold the largest lands combined of all of Westeros. What do you think would happen if Eddard Stark decided to put aside his Tully wife so he could marry the mother of his bastard, hmm? Two enemies of ours reunited?”

While his foolish daughter just stared blankly at him, his youngest son, the bane of his existence spoke up.

“That depends on what kind of person the newest Princess is, doesn't it Father? For all Lord Eddard's faults, he is an honorable man and I doubt he'd be keen to move against his own best friend on his own. But if he listened to the Princess, if she decided to get revenge for the deaths of her sister and niece and nephew...Well there'd be war, wouldn't there? A Stark-Martell versus Lannister-Baratheon...”

“So just wed her to one of our allies and there won't be a war,” his oldest son finally said, frowning at them all, like he didn't see a problem. 

But with a mocking laugh, Tyrion retorted, “Why brother, why didn’t we think of that? Of course we could propose marriage to the Martells who hate us and they’d readily accept…Really Jamie, I hardly see that happening.”

But his frown deepening, the Golden Lion insisted, “Why not? If we made it a royal command, they’d have no choice but to obey it.”

For a moment there was silence, as they all looked at each other. 

Then, before anyone could speak, a new voice spoke out. 

“An excellent idea, Ser Jaime. The Princess of Dorne is lacking a husband and arranging a marriage for her would be most wise, especially when she is to be the next ruler of Dorne. My little birds have told me she is a very good influence on her brothers and if one of your allies married her, why then you’d be in control of Dorne. May I suggest a second or third brother from one of your Bannermen?”

His green eyes glinting as he saw a chance to bring Dorne finally onto its knees, bowed and broken, Tywin ordered Jaime to write his friend, their most loyal Bannermen, the Marbrands to come to King’s Landing, as they had need of them.

Bowing to his Father, the Golden Lion turned and sauntered out the Great Hall, already thinking what he’d tell his best friend Addam, Lord Marbrand’s Heir. 

* * *

**Ashmarke, The Westerlands**

The clanging of swords rang in the courtyard, as two young men, a pair of brothers sparred with each other. 

The elder was teasing the younger, claiming he needed to work out more as he was getting a bit slow…

With a low growl, the younger threw down his sword and instead, took the elder by surprise when he tackled him, making him lose his own sword in the process. 

Just as they were getting into the spirit of their wrestle, they were interrupted. 

“Addam! Beron! Enough you two! You were suppose to be using swords, not your fists and acting like children!”

Properly reprimanded by their Lord Father, the young men helped each other off the ground, wiping off the remaining dirt from their breeches. 

Eyeing them with familiar exasperation, Lord Damon drawled, “At least you didn’t get your jerkins dirty, given you removed them. But I will have to insist you put them back on now, as I cannot talk to my sons when they are half dressed. What I have to say is important and the least you lads could do is be dressed decently for it. When you are done, meet me in my study.”

Without waiting for their reply, Lord Damon turned and strided away.

“Well,” Addam said with a shrug. “You heard Father, little brother. Let’s get washed up and changed.”

“Fine. But just so you know, I was winning, Addam,” Beron stated impishly.

Rolling his eyes at his brother’s cheek, Addam retorted, “Right, so that would explain why I was on top of you and beating the shit out of you.”

“Strategy, big brother. That was strategy until you wore yourself out then I’d have made my move.”

“If you say so Beron.”

The brothers then parted ways, headed for their chambers where a hot bath would be prepared for them. 

A few hours later, they were in their Father’s study and staring at him like he had said something crazy. 

“Wait. Lord Tywin wants us to go to Dorne to arrange a marriage between their newly arrived Princess and our House? He does understand that Dorne would never let us in, right? They hate us. They’d sooner assassinate us then let us near their last Princess, Father,” Beron exclaimed incredulously. 

Pinching his nose at his youngest’s bold words, Lord Damon corrected him. 

“They hate the Lannisters, Lord Tywin to be exact. Our House had nothing to do with what happened to their last Princesses and Prince. Therefore it makes sense that we’d be the House Lord Tywin would want to send to the Martells and extract an alliance with.”

Still frowning, wary of the way his Father was looking at him as he said all this, Beron said slowly, “So Addam would finally have a bride? I suppose it’s time he settled down and had a heir of his own…But I thought it would be a lass from the Westerlands…”

Here, Addam winced, shooting a glare at his brother, as he was secretly glad he had remained unbetrothed for this long. He enjoyed his freedom and wasn’t sure he was ready for a wife and children yet. 

But shaking his head, their Father said firmly, “No Beron. While you are right that it is time I looked for a suitable wife for your brother, it was you I was talking about arranging a marriage to the Martell Princess, not Addam.”

Instantly, bolting out of his seat, his face going red, Beron cried, “What?! Father, you cannot be serious! Please tell me you aren’t considering this…this absurd idea of Lord Tywin’s! If he’s so eager to bring Dorne into the fold, then he should marry one of his sons to the girl! I’m sure the imp wouldn’t mind, as a woman with bastards is the best option he’d ever get!”

“Enough Beron! Yes, it is…unfortunate your future bride does not come to your bed a virgin but she is a Princess and the next ruler to Dorne. You, are a second son whose only options is to either become a Knight or to marry well and you know what I’d prefer for you, my boy. Battle is all good and well but don’t you want your own holdings with a wife and children? Would that be so bad Beron?”

His anger draining, as his father’s words caught him off guard, Beron allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be a husband and father and a lord of his own. To his surprise, the image stirred something in him, a yearning he had never considered…

Sensing he was winning his son over to the idea, Lord Damon pressed on. 

“And I’ve heard the Princess is a very beautiful young woman and intelligent. At least you’d never grow bored, Beron and perhaps, over time, you two could care for each other and find the happiness I shared with your Mother.”

The mention of his Mother was what had Beron finally giving in. 

“Alright, I’ll have a look at the girl and if I like what I see, I’ll marry her Father, that is if those brothers of hers even allow it.”

His blue-green eyes going flinty as steel, Lord Damon said coolly, “Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that Beron. Seeing as this is Lord Tywin we are talking about, he’d have a plan to ensure her brothers have no choice but to marry her to you. Remember, the Westerlands need this alliance with Dorne. For too long we’ve been at odds. But I remember a time when there was peace between our Kingdoms. When Lord Tywin’s lady wife and Prince Doran’s mother, the Princess Mariah were alive, they were the best of friends. Perhaps, we can be that way again with this marriage.”

Swallowing hard, as he realized then how much of this alliance was riding out on him to be successful, Beron straightened up and said proudly, “I won’t fail you Father. I’ll win the Princess and her brothers over and bring Dorne back into the fold, where they belong.” 

Smiling at his boy, proud that he was aware how much this meant to them all, Damon said softly, “I know you will my son. I know you will.”


	16. Foiling an Old Lion

**Watergardens, Dorne**

Ned hung back as he watched Hermione and her brothers send off their last guests, thanking them for coming and playing the part of a good host.

His heart warmed as he saw her squeeze Lord Arryn’s hands in her own and gently remind him to come visit whenever he wanted. After all, they were family now as she considered Harry as a brother to her.

“She’s quite the woman, isn’t she,” the quiet voice of Lord Renly sounded close by, making Ned turn and look at him.

“Your Princess,” Renly clarified. 

“In what little time we spent together, I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know the kind of person she is and I must say Lord Stark, she is one in a million. If you don’t act fast, someone else will see how special she is and snatch her up from you, soul mate or not.”

Going still, his eyes narrowing on the younger man before him, Ned said quietly, “Have you heard something? Is there a reason you are telling me the qualities I already know Hermione embodies?”

Looking around cautiously, in a low voice, Renly said softly, “I received word from Lord Varys. He told me to warn you and the Martells that Tywin Lannister has put out a royal command that Princess Hermione marry one of his own Bannermen, Lord Marbrand’s youngest son, Lord Beron. So if you had any plans to set aside your wife to marry your soul mate, I’d get a move on it. The Marbrands are coming to Dorne and should be here in a moon’s time…”

Without a thought, a low snarl ripped out from Ned’s throat, startling both himself and Renly.

To regain himself, Ned began to pace back and forth, looking at the moment like the wolf his House embodied.

Then stopping, pinning Renly with a fierce expression in his wintry gray eyes, he promised darkly, “I’d never let that happen. Hermione…she is everything to me and has given me three children that I will not allow another man, especially one from the Westerlands anywhere near. No Renly, Hermione and I, we belong to each other and always have. I won’t have anything ever come between us, not again, especially not this Lord Beron.”

To his surprise, the younger man grinned and said happily, “I thought that’s what you’d say so I arranged for a Septon to come and wed you and your lady. I’d say he’d be here in less than a week?”

For a moment Ned could only stare speechless at Renly, too moved by the younger’s actions and belief in him.

“You…you had that much faith that I’d do what you predicted? How could you be so sure?”

The other man’s going distant, in a soft tone, Renly said simply, “Because I understand what you are going through and it would be what I’d do myself, if I could…”

About to ask why he couldn’t, Ned then recalled the rumors he’d heard about the young Lord of Storm’s End.

Sympathy and something like pity filling his heart, Ned said thickly, “I see. For what’s it worth, I do not hold it against you, your…preferences, my lord. We cannot help whom we love, whether it’s by the Gods will or not. And it shouldn’t by any way, identify who you are. You are a good man, a good lord and I’m proud to know you and be your friend.”

Swallowing hard, some hidden emotion coming and going in Renly’s blue eyes, he then reached out and clasped hands with Ned, his grip firm.

Holding tight for a moment, he said fervently, “Thank you, Ned and I too am glad to be able to call you friend and even brother, as Robert does. Take care of yourself and your Princess and know if you ever need anything, I’m just a raven away.”

Soon, the two men were parting, as he and Jon Arryn swapped places, Renly greeting and thanking Hermione while Jon clapped him on the back.

“You have a good one there, Ned. I admit I was worried, given the circumstances between the Martells and our allies. But the Princess knows what is at stake. She’s capable of setting aside her emotions and doing what is necessary for her people and kingdom. We will be quite fortunate when she takes over as the next ruler of Dorne and can only hope the man she takes as her husband is just as understanding as her.”

Doing his best to hide his irritation, as did everyone but him seem to know of Lord Tywin’s plans for Hermione, Ned said coolly, “By that, you mean Lord Beron, I presume?”

Looking sharply at him, Jon then sighed.

“Renly told you, didn’t he? I thought he would and just so you know, I do not approve of Lord Tywin’s plans. His alliance would be more beneficial to his House and not to that of the royal families, namely Robert’s. I would have supported marriage between you and the Princess, as you two are already…compatible and I know you’d never move against Robert, no matter if she wished it and I can see she isn’t the sort to plot, not without good reason, that is…”

“No, she isn’t,” Ned agreed firmly. “And I am glad to hear you would support us marrying, my lord as Lord Renly has sent for a Septon to come and wed us in two weeks time…”

His eyes twinkling, as that was the best damn news he’d heard in awhile, with relief, Jon Arryn said fervently, “By the Seven, that is the best damn news I’ve had so far Ned! I suppose Robert’s youngest brother isn’t quite as useless as he likes to appear…I warn you though, there will be a great fallback once the Old Lion catches wind of what you two have done. You’ll need to prepare yourself and watch your backs!”

Smiling coolly, his face hard and like the Winterlands his people resided from, Lord Eddard Stark said grimly, “Oh, don’t worry about that, my lord. We are always ready as Winter is coming and We’re Unbent, Unbowed and Unbroken.”

Respect shimmering in the Falcon’s eyes as he understood what Ned was saying with his House words, along with that of his future bride’s, Lord Arryn responded, “Good and if you ever need help, remember, the Vale will stand with you, as we are As High as Honor.”

With those words, they clasped forearms, before parting ways.

“So, plotting already, are we,” a sweet voice said.

Unperturbed, the lord of winter simply raised an eyebrow as Hermione sauntered towards him, a knowing expression on her beautiful face.

“And if I am?”

Slipping her hands up his chest and up to wind around his neck, deliberately pressing her small body against his much larger and taller form, the little witch admitted, “It’s very…sexy. The wolf waiting to bait his unsuspecting prey…”

And uncaring how it looked, as in little than 2 weeks, she’d be his and he’d be hers, Ned allowed his own hands to come up and grasp her hips, bringing her curvy delicious little body even closer to him.

Then, dipping his head so his lips were close to her ear, he murmured, “Careful, sweetling. I know I have a reputation of being cold as the north but I am still a man and he very much wants you…”

Before she could form any witty retort, she was interrupted.

“Oh argh! Please refrain from whatever you two were about to do,” Harry complained as he came up to them, throwing up a hand to cover his eyes dramatically.

“I love you and all Mione, but really, you’re like my sister and I really don’t need to see you all cozied up with Frost boy here.”

“I concur,” Oberyn drawled out, also joining the group. “And as Hermion’s actual brother, I think I have more authority to stop my sister in displaying public acts of love and dooming her kin to an early grave.”

Rolling her eyes at both her brother’s and best friends remarks but to their relief, pulling away from Ned, she said to Harry, “Frost? Really Harry? That’s what you came up to call Ned?”

Shrugging, her best friend stated, “Why not? He comes from the North which is suppose to be very cold up there by the way and as he’s with you, I thought he needed a name that represented both of you, like a couple theme. Unless you’d want Hermne or Nedmi?”

Her nose wrinkling in disgust, indicating what she thought of those, Harry said then with a nod, “Right, so Frost it is then.”

In the background, the Red Viper pouted, not used to not being the center of attention. So, eager to claim his sister’s attention, he tossed out, “As interesting as this conversation is, I have something you might want to know.”

Just like that, all eyes were on him and pleased with himself, he said happily, “My Ellaria and our girls are coming home! And they are so eager to meet their newest cousins and aunt!”

As expected, his sister’s face lit up and running towards him, she gushed, “Oh Obie! That’s wonderful! I cannot wait to see my nieces and their mother, as well as show them to Jon and the twins. I’m sure Robb and Sansa would love to meet them too.”

“They would be more than welcomed,” her brother assured her warmly.

Then, the two chattered on, lost in the pleasure of discussing their children while Ned and Harry exchanged looks and shrugs before deciding to leave the two alone.

“I’m going to check on the children, the twins included,” Ned began to Harry. “Do you wish to come with me? I know you must be anxious to see how your…godchildren are doing?”

His green eyes lighting up, Harry said eagerly, “If you don’t mind I’d love to see them.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded,” Ned pointed out bluntly to which had Harry grinning for a moment as it reminded him very much of Hermione.

The same must have occurred to Ned for he made an exasperated sound.

“By the gods I’ve been hanging around Hermione too long I’m starting to sound like her…Forgive me, I didn’t mean to sound like I’m out of line with you. I’m not.”

“No, I get it, really. Mione…She’s the type who rubs off on other people, in a good way I mean. She just has that way about her, you know? You can’t help but do as she does, as she embodies everything a good leader should be…”

Glancing sideways at the younger man, Ned said quietly, “I do know and I’m glad she has you who understands her too. You were there for her when I could not be and for that, you have my undying gratitude Harry. The North is glad to stand with the Vale, as it has such fine men to lead it, first your Uncle and one day, you yourself. So long as a Stark rules the North, you have our swords and friendship.”

Blinking his eyes rapidly to smother the moisture he felt trying to escape at Ned’s heartfelt words, Harry muttered, “No wonder Hermione fell for you, mate. You do have quite the way with words…”

Then, before Ned could say anything, Harry said firmly, “Right then. Let’s see those little hellions of ours, aye?”


	17. Releasing the Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I kind of got burned out with this fic plus had lots of other story ideas that wanted to be written. So I focused on those instead. But I'm back, at least for a little while, as Part 1 is almost done then it will be onto Part 2, which I only have like 3 chapters written and I'd rather have it all written out before I post so it might be awhile until then. For now, enjoy this chapter and the next one, as this is just a short filler.

Winterfell, the North

“HE CAN’T DO THIS! I AM THE LADY OF WINTERFELL! HE CANNOT TOSS ME ASIDE AND MARRY THAT…THAT WHORE!”

His face emotionless, hidden by what Southerners called the Stark face, even if deep down he was simmering with rage on behalf of Hermione, Lord Benjen of Moat Cailin, acting Lord of Winterfell spoke coolly.

“The Princess of Dorne is no whore and you will not refer to her as such, do you hear me Lady Catelyn? As for my brother, I’m afraid he can and he already did, my lady. You are no longer Lady of Winterfell. Your marriage has been annulled due to charges of you committing adultery.”

There was loud gasps from the audience consisting of all the major houses in the North. Even Lord Bolton looked repulsed by the lady’s treachery.

Her face going pale as she realized she had been found out, Lady Catelyn said shakily, “What of my children? What becomes of them? Surely their Father won’t take their inheritance from them? Winterfell is Robb’s! To take that away from him…I won’t allow it! Do as you please with me, I don’t care but don’t take it’s current heir away!”

And despite himself, Ben found himself softening just a tiny bit, as part of him was relieved that Lady Catelyn cared more for her children than herself.

“Winterfell still belongs to Robb, my lady,” he assured her quietly. “My brother has no intentions of removing any of his children with you as it’s heirs. They will still be children of the North, regardless that you and Lord Stark are no longer wed.”

Sagging, relief evident on her face, the lady then gathered herself, becoming composed, now that she was assured of her children’s place in the North.

“Good, that is good to hear. At least their father is good for something…I take it I will be able to at least take Sansa with me, if her Father would allow it…I’d like to have her with me in Riverrun. Robb I know I can’t take, as he belongs in the North…But surely he’d let me have Sansa?”

Exchanging looks with Maester Luwin, Ben then said with a nod, “Aye, Ned made arrangements for you to have Sansa, as she has always wished to go south…Even Robb would be able to visit you, once in awhile. Not for long mind you, given he is Winterfell’s Heir but perhaps twicea name’s day he could visit.”

Just like that, the lady snapped up her head and with gratitude shining her blue eyes, she thanked him over and over until Dacey cut in.

“It was Lord Ned’s idea, Lady Catelyn. He is the one you should thank as if it were up to my husband and I, we wouldn’t allow you that much. Not after the way you treated one member of House Stark and House Martell.”

And although her face took on a pinched and sour look at the reminder of the bastard son of her former husband’s, Lady Cat forced out, “Of course, forgive me, my lord, my lady. I would of course like to give my thanks to…Lord Eddard for granting me access to my children.”

“Your thanks is appreciated and I shall insure Lord Stark gets it. You have two days until you must leave for Riverrun, my lady. Use it wisely.”

Nodding her head, the lady turned and exited the Great Hall with her head held up, despite the many eyes on her and the whispers that followed after.

“It’s about time Ned did something about her,” Greatjon Umber roared out, a wide grin splitting his broad face.

“Wasn’t right, I said, I did. To be married to that southern fish when the gods blessed him with a soulmate! Glad he’s finally got his head unstuck enough to do the right thing and do what the gods wanted him to do from the start,” the GreatJon continued.

“Aye,” loud cries of agreements sounded out from the rest of the lords, as if Umber’s bold words had loosened their tongues.

“Better the sun than a fish!”

“Alright,” Ben shouted. “That’s enough! Former lady or not, she is still mother to your future Lord and for him, you will not say anything disrespectful about her around him or his siblings, you hear me?”

Although there were some sounds of disenchantment, they all fell silent when Dacey glared at them menacingly, one hand moving to her sword she always had on her…

“That is all fine and well, my lord but how is the new lady of Winterfell going to rule Dorne when it becomes her turn to take over? I thought she was next in line? Or does she plan to hand it over to her lad when he’s of age,” Lord Hornwood asked quietly.

“Prince Doran is still in good enough form to continue ruling Dorne, along with his brother, Prince Oberyn. So until he plans to pass the mantle to the Princess, she and Ned will reside here in Winterfell along with her children until they are of an age to foster then they would be sent to Dorne. However, if they had more children, they would be for House Stark and be fostered in the North.”

There was sounds of approval at that, as any future children between Ned’s soulmate and himself was a chance to further ally family ties between their families and House Stark.

“Until then, they have extended their stay in Dorne and shall be back in 6 moons time.”

Hearing the dismissal in their lord protectors’s voice, the lords all filed out until it was only Dacey and Benjen left.

Shooting him a look, his wife said wryly, “I believe that went rather well Ben, all things considering.”

Ben laughed then and after a brief pause, his wife joined in, their mirth merging together.


	18. A Leap of Faith

Ellaria Sand watched as her love’s sister seemed to get more antsy the closer her wedding ceremony was approaching. The Princess couldn’t seem to keep still, pacing back and forth in her wedding dress and cloak, mumbling to herself.

Ellaria found it fascinating how similar the actions reminded her of her Oberyn as he did the exact same things when he was restless.She recalled earlier that day, how she had found it a bit startling how much Hermione greatly resembled the late Elia and even the late Princess, Mariah Martell.

While Oberyn had written her all about it, how he had another sister spirited away by his late mother, it still couldn’t prepare her to the sight of the Dornish Princess.

Petite and absolutely breathtaking, Oberyn’s sister had clearly inherited the Martell’s good looks. But it was the warm reception she received from the other woman that had Ellaria won over.

Just as Elia had been and as her Oberyn was to those he loved, Hermione was warm and kind and genuinely happy to meet her brother’s Paramour and their girls.

It hadn’t taken long for Hermione to also win over the affections of her nieces, especially when she introduced them to their newfound cousins and soon to be step-cousins.

To all the adults pleasure, the children had instantly formed a tight kinship with one another, what with the three older girls, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene bonding with Jon and Robb and doting on the twins while Sarella got on with Sansa, them being the same age and all. That left little Elia to form a friendship with Adara and Aurelian and the three could be found happily chasing each other around the Water Gardens under the watchful eyes of their mothers. Only Obella was left out but being 6 moons old, she was still too young to play anyways and therefore was doted upon by her parents and new aunt.

Now, watching as her friend and sister, as the other woman had insisted she call her, continued her mad paces, Ellaria then made to put a stop to it.

“Hermione, sweet sister. You need to relax. There is no need to be worried. From what your brother told me, you and Lord Stark are childhood friends and soulmates. You know the kind of man he is and he knows the woman that you are. So why are you fretting so?”

Pinning troubled looking amber eyes onto her, the little witch cried, “Because, despite everything you just said, it wasn’t suppose to be this way! We should have been able to have time to figure things out, if marriage to each other was what we wanted. He should have had a choice to marry me. To be able to ask me free of will and not forced into it like he had been with Lady Tully…I love him, I do and I know he cares for me and our children…But…what if he grows to resent me, to blame me for trapping him into marriage that he might not have wanted?”

And despite wanting to laugh, as it was quite obvious to anyone with eyes or even to a blind man that Lord Stark was in love with Hermione and was not being forced against his will, Ellaria spoke in a soothing manner.

“Hermione, that man loves you! He is not, as you put it being forced to marry you but rather is more than happy and eager to make you his wife. I know it all seems rather rushed but sweetling, I think the timing couldn’t be more right, don’t you think?”

Before Hermione could reply, Ellaria continued on.

“After spending so much time apart only to come together again, it is clear to me you two were always meant to be. So what does it matter if you get married now or later in the future? If you love one another, then you shouldn’t need to wait and as you put it figure things out. Sometimes, you just need to take a leap of faith and trust it will all work out.”

Going still, as Ellaria’s words of wisdom held impact, Hermione murmured, “You’re right….Ned and I might be older but we are still at the core, the same people we have always been. I love him so much and…and deep down I know he loves me…”

“He does,” her good sister agreed.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Hermione then relaxed.

“I’m sorry. I was being a bit silly wasn’t I? I guess I just wanted this for so long I can’t believe it’s finally happening. I’m getting married to Ned, the man I’ve always loved and despite everything we’ve been through, we’ve found our way back to each other…It’s like a dream come true and I feel like it will be gone if I wake up…”

“Well, I assure you this is real, sweetling. You are getting married to Lord Stark and your brother, my poor love is no doubt getting drunk with your man, doing his best to get him to break it off so he can keep you all to himself, selfish man my Oberyn is.”

And just like that, the two women looked at each other knowingly before they broke out into pearls of laughter.

* * *

“In the Name of the Seven. Father, Mother, Maiden, Warrior. Crone, Stranger, Smith. I ask for them to bless this couple. Let them always be bound together as one, as they are in this life. Let them be fertile and their marriage to be pure. Let them always have the strength and courage to build a new life together and have the foresight to continuously grow, or risk it all falling apart. And when it is time for the Stranger to take them, let them go together knowing they are One. Finally, I ask their marriage to be a craft, appreciated and never disrespected. In the Name of the Seven, I announce you Husband and Wife.”

Sharing a chaste kiss, mindful of the little eyes that were also presented for their wedding, Ned and Hermione then beamed happily at one another, unable to believe they were now wedded.

Although Ned had wanted to take his time in courting Hermione before he asked for her hand in marriage, with the threat of her being taken away from him—he’d had no choice but to rush things.

Still, all things considering, she was his now and he wouldn’t change a thing, even a rushed marriage. He supposed they would need to talk, about how they felt about each other. He knew that he still loved her, that he always had and always would. But the question remained, did she still love him?

Looking at how radiant she looked before him, her whole face glowing with happiness, he’d like to believe she was. But, knowing Hermione, he knew she could be pretending. She had always been so good at hiding what she really felt, wanting to appear strong for other’s sakes. So until they had their talk, he wouldn’t know what she felt about being his wife.

“Father! You did it! You and Mother are married now,” Jon exclaimed happily, as he broke away from where he had been standing with his siblings and cousins so he could rush towards his parents.

Then to the delight of the little boy, he was scooped up by his mother and hugged and dotted on.

At a slower pace, looking a bit uncertain for the first time, Robb glanced at Hermione then at his Father and said quietly, “But what about our mother, Father? What is to happen with her now that you married Jon’s mother?”

Also looking worried, her little mouth starting to tremble, Sansa said confused, “Did Mama do something bad? Is that why you are marrying Jon’s mama instead?”

His blood freezing at his oldest children’s words, Ned inwardly cursed Lord Lannister. Another reason why he had wanted to take his time with Hermione was so he could avoid the confusion his children would obviously have regarding him taking a new wife and wondering about their own mother.

So aloud, he said hurriedly, “No, of course not Sansa, sweetling. Your mother did nothing wrong. We just didn’t work out, that is all. I love Hermione and your mother…she has someone else she cares for and this way we can both be happy with the special person we were meant for.”

He paused gathering his words before he spoke again.

“It happens but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you because we do, very much. It just means your mother will be living back in her old home, in Riverrun and you Sansa will be living with her until you are older than you can come live with me, if you want.”

Her blue eyes lighting up at the mention of her mama’s home, Sansa said excitedly, “Oh! Riverrun! Mama is always telling us all about her old home and how wonderful it is Papa…That’s whereI will be staying? Will you, and my siblings visit? You can bring Mia too. I’m sure Mama wouldn’t mind as you said she has a special person too Papa.”

Holding back a grimace at the thought of his Hermione visiting his former wife’s home, Ned said quickly, “No sweetling, but you can always visit us, whenever you like, alright? And perhaps your siblings can visit you as well but I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to go or Hermione for that matter as we need to be the Starks in Winterfell, remember? We couldn’t all go at the same time.”

“Oh,” the little girl said, her face falling for a moment before it lit up again.

“I’ll be living in the south, just like Mama always wanted for me! Does that mean I’ll be able to attend as many tourneys as I want then? As I’m told it’s a very popular southern tradition…Oh and since it’s a lot warmer in the south, I’ll get to wear all the pretty dresses southern ladies wear too! Maybe they can be Myrish silk, like yours, Mia. Yours are so pretty…”

Laughing, seeing the bewildered look on her new husband’s face at the sudden turnabout of mother’s to pretty dresses and tourneys, Hermione said gently, “I’m sure we can arrange for some of your new clothes to be made from Myrish silk, sweetling. We do have a trade arrangement with Myr and the rest of the Free Cities. It would be no problem to send you your choice of silk. After all, we are family now and what is mine is yours.”

Beaming, her little mind already whirling with all the pretty southern things she could ask for, Sansa then threw her little body at the Dornish Princess, who quickly set Jon down before easily catching his half sister with a laugh, hugging her tightly before she put Sansa back down on her feet where she then darted to her Father and did the same as she had done with Hermione.

And just like her new mama did, her papa caught her up in his strong arms and nuzzled her, making her giggle.

Then laying her head sweetly against the crook of his neck, the little red haired girl said softly, “Papa? I’m glad you married Jon’s mama. You were always so sad with mama but Jon’s mama makes you happy.”

And exchanging a warm and loving smile with said wife, Ned murmured, “Thank you sweetling. That is very kind of you to say so and I’m glad you approve.”

Having decided he’d stayed silent long enough, Robb said loudly, “Well I suppose if you are happy then I’m happy you wed Mia, Father. At least then Jon can live with us in Winterfell without having to worry about upsetting mother…I know she never liked him Father even though he never did anything bad…Plus the twins can see where we grew up and it will be their home too.”

“Thank you Robb,” Hermione said for Ned, when she saw her husband was too overcome with emotion to say anything to his oldest child. “Your Father and I appreciate that you children are taking this pretty well. It is very mature of you both, especially since I know it was all so very sudden. But, as you said, we make each other happy and we hope we can all be a family, with you, Sansa, Jon, and the twins.”

Beaming, liking the pretty image of the future his step-mother painted for them, Robb said eagerly, “Does that mean since you two are married we can go home to Winterfell soon? Dorne is ok but I want to show the twins all the best sights and hideouts the North has to offer.”

Laughing, Hermione assured him, “Soon we shall go to Winterfell, sweetling and you and Jon can show your little siblings all the sights. Your father and I just have to settle a few things here first before we can leave.”

“What kind of things,” little Sansa asked innocently.

“They have to deal with the Old Lion’s banner men coming here to see Mother,” Jon piped up helpfully.

Hermione and Ned exchanging looks, Hermione’s vowing retribution to the ones who had told her son such things, Hermione said in her sweetest voice, “Oh? And who told you that, sweetling?”

Suddenly looking like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Jon mumbled, “Um…I…”

“He might have overheard me telling Doran, sweet sister,” Oberyn cut in, as he sauntered over to his sister and new good brother.

“Apparently, your son was under Uncle Dorie’s desk as he, Robb and Sansa were playing find the dragon and it was his and Sansa’s turn to hide…”

“And he decided for some reason he needed to hide under Doran’s desk,” Hermione said wryly.

“It’s the best spot,” her son protested only for his eyes to lower in abashment when both his mother and uncle lifted an eyebrow at him, gently but firmly reprimanding him.

“I swear we had no idea he was even there, not until our Uncle came barging in, asking if we’d seen our darling nephew. Turns out, a maid had seen him come in here but not come out.”

“And Ned and I were not informed of this because,” Hermione prompted her brother, giving him one of her ‘looks’ that could bring even the best of men trembling before her wake. It had Ned sympathizing his good brother for once. He certainly wouldn’t wish to be in the other man’s shoes right now…

“It might have slipped our minds,” her brother said a bit weakly. “You were getting ready for your big day after all and we didn’t want to bother you. You deserved a little happiness, sister. Why spoil it when it was water under the bridge?”

At hearing him using one of Harry’s favorite muggle terms, Hermione snorted, her annoyance fading a bit.

“And I suppose you would have gotten away with it, if my darling son hadn’t slipped up, hmm Obie?”

Flashing her a crooked smile, looking relieved that the storm was over for now, the Red Viper said sheepishly, “Yes?”

“Ooo, are we punishing Oberyn now,” Harry piped up eagerly as he made an appearance.

“What did he do this time, Mione?”

Ignoring the way the siblings both shot him a glare, and winking at his godson and the boy’s siblings as they giggled at his silliness, the Boy-Who-Lived looked expectantly at his best friend’s new husband.

In response, Ned said with a slight smile, “In fairness, the fault might rest solely on our children. They were hiding in places they should not and so heard things they shouldn’t have.”

“Ah, well then guess you can’t exactly scold him Mione, as that would be like scolding yourself when we were kids. Can’t blame your kids when they get their troublemaking ways from their mom.”

“Harry,” Hermione snapped, feeling her face heat up and glad for once that her darker complexion hid her blush.

“Mother broke rules,” Jon exclaimed with awe and a bit of disbelief that his rule abiding mother could have been capable of such feats.

Grinning at his eldest godchild, Harry said cheerfully, “Yep, she sure did kiddo. Was the best of all of us, isn’t that right Mione? Never got caught, unlike myself and a couple of old friends of ours. No, your mother could get away with anything, literally. Guess it had to be the Bookworm in her that fooled everyone in thinking she could never step a toe out of line.”

Now looking at his mother like she was the hero in his eyes, his siblings also looking at her in wonder, Jon said eagerly, “Really Uncle Harry? Does that mean I’ll be able to be the same like Mother? Father said I’m already like her in many ways…”

His gaze soft and fond when he gazed at the 7 year old, Harry said firmly, “Really Jon and your Father is right. You are just like your mother, exactly like her. I wouldn’t be surprised if you surpassed even her one day.”

Beaming, Jon then dashed forward, throwing his little arms around his Godfather’s legs before running back to his mother’s side and slipping a small hand into hers, for comfort as much as for his need to be loved. Sometimes, it still didn’t seem real that he had a mother who loved and wanted him. So more times than not, he could be found close by to her, touching her, as if to reassure himself she was real and not a figment of his imagination.

And Hermione being Hermione, let him, not saying a word, as she more than understood and so was compassionate and patient with the young boy. She hoped her love would be enough to heal the damage of being treated as less than and that one day he’d have trust in her and those that cared for him as well.

For now though, she could settle for his clinginess and could admit to herself to enjoying it. It made her feel needed, as a mother, as both her twins were quite independent, even as young as they were. Other than needing to be fed and clothed, they preferred each other’s company over that of their mother, so it was nice that her ‘eldest’ preferred to be with her, when he wasn’t with his Father or siblings or her brothers or even Harry.

“Honestly Harry,” Hermione said with a sigh. “I would appreciate if you didn’t go around and encourage my children to beat my record. In fact, I’d prefer if they took it to mean they shouldn’t follow their mother’s example.”

“But Mother, Mia” the children protested, with the exception of Sansa, who merely wrinkled her little nose at the thought of being anything than a well behaved lady.

“They should instead set their own paths,” she finished calmly. “With that matter, you boys may run along now. I believe Maester Damon is waiting for you two. And I believe you are due for yours, Sansa with your Septa?”

All three children hugging their parents and then their Uncles, they dutifully went to attend their daily lessons.

With them out of the way, Hermione looked at her husband, brother and best friend and said seriously, “We need to talk.”


	19. Truths

In the privacy of Doran’s council room, Hermione, Ned, her brothers and Harry sat around a large round makeshift table she had created just for this meeting.

Not one to waste time, Harry beat her to the punch.

“Right, we are all here Mione. What did you want to discuss?”

Gazing at the men around her before turning her focus onto Harry, she addressed him first.

“Harry, remember when I told you about me having strange dreams? Well they stopped when I came here but last night…they came back and…they showed me something about myself…Turns out I really am a Martell, well, half anyways and the story created for me, wasn’t far from the truth…”

Silence. Then with a loud whoop, Oberyn said triumphantly, “Ha! You see Doran? I knew she was a Martell right from the start! I got excellent instincts, after all.”

Rolling his eyes at his brother’s smugness, Doran pointed out coolly, “She said she was half Martell, brother. So you were only half right. Besides, I’m sure there’s more to the story before you cut in like you usually do.”

Huffing but looking a bit chastened, Oberyn said to Hermione, “Sorry sister. Do continue.”

“As I was saying,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes towards Oberyn, “I’m half Martell, through our Mother and half Targaryen through my Father, the former Crown Prince Daeron, older brother to King Aerys and Queen Rhaella…”

Silence.

Then Oberyn yelped, “What do you mean Prince Daeron is your Father?! He’s dead, died in Summerhall when his grandfather King Aegon burned the damn place down in an attempt to bring back dragons and why we got stuck with his younger brother, the Mad King! ”

But shaking her head, Hermione said quietly, “No, he simply ended up in another world, my world or the world I was raised in anyways and it would be many years later he’d be brought back to Westeros, where he met our Mother and they had me…”

Understanding lighting up in Ned and Harry’s eyes, it was Harry who said softly, “And I suppose he somehow managed to find a way to get back to Earth, taking you with him and perhaps even your Mother?”

At that, even Doran was shocked, as he breathed out, “Mother is alive? But…But Uncle told us she died and while there was no body, he managed to salvage her ring which he gave to me as the new Ruling Prince of Dorne…”

Oberyn’s face growing thunderous with anger, he growled, “Well then, let’s call him shall we and see for ourselves what he has to say to all this.”

* * *

Standing in the center of the council room, Prince Lewyn stared fiercely at his nephews, as he said coolly,” She was my Princess before she was my older sister. I had no choice but to do as she ordered me to do. You had to look like you were grieving the loss of her after all. So while I hated to lie to you both, I was only following her last commands to me, my Princes.”

Slamming his hand down on the table, causing Hermione and Harry to leap to their feet and start to draw their wands, only to relax when they realize it was only Oberyn who had caused the noise, they both sat down again sheepishly, while the Red Viper apologized to them before glaring at his Uncle.

“So you would have continued to let us live a lie if Hermione had never shown up, is that it Uncle? You knew our Mother wasn’t dead and that we had a little sister and you would have said nothing because Mother commanded it?! I…Gods, I can’t even look at you right now, you make me so mad…”

His own black eyes shimmering with pained disappointment and hurt, Doran said quietly, “I understand following orders, Uncle but sometimes we must do what we believe to be right, even if it means breaking our oaths to do so and lying to us, your own flesh and blood, that was not well done of you, nor was it of Mother to demand you of it. After all we’ve been through, I would have thought we could at least trust each other and have no secrets.”

At the mention of secrets, Hermione and Ned shared a quick glance between them, too brief for anyone to notice with the exception of Harry, who wondered what it was about. But knowing now wasn’t the time to mention it, he kept his silence, eyes on the Martell brothers and their Uncle.

Sagging, his proud face looking suddenly weary and so old, reminding everyone that he was no longer a young man, Prince Lewyn said hoarsely, “You’re right. I did do you lads a disservice and so did your Mother. But you’re wrong to think I would have continued letting you live a lie. Once your mother and sister returned home, I would have been free to tell you and I was going to, the day you brought Hermione back home to us, Oberyn. But then with the tourneys and the revelevation the Princess had another child, there just didn’t seem like a good time for it to be brought up.

Hearing the plea in his voice for understanding, it was Hermione who caved in first, not that it surprised any of the men in the room.

“Oh Uncle, it’s ok. We forgive you for your lies. You and Mother were just doing what you thought was best for the family and sometimes we have to make hard choices and sacrifices to keep those we love safe from harm.”

Grimacing, when his sister shot him a hard look, Oberyn grumbled, “Fine, he’s forgiven but I’m still mad.”

Nodding in agreement, Doran added, “So am I but you are forgiven Uncle. Once more, our sister is right. Who is to say what we’d do, what length we’d take to keep our families from harm’s reach? Until we are in such a postion, we cannot fault our uncle and mother from doing what they thought best.”

Beaming, Hermione said happily, “There, now was that so bad boys?”

When no one said anything, the little witch simply sighed before calling their little meeting over for now, as she was more than ready to retire for bed. Sleep was calling her name.

Then, allowing her new husband to help her up, she and Ned left for their chambers.

On the way, they stopped to check in on the children in the nursery, smiling when they saw their little ones were fast asleep. The twins were cuddled together in their crib while Jon, Robb and Sansa were also sharing one large bed.

Hermione made a soft awing sound as she took in the sight of Sansa in-between her brothers, her head resting on Jon’s chest, while Robb’s legs were sprawled over both his siblings and Jon’s head was using Robb’s shoulder as a pillow.

“Oh look at them, Ned. Aren’t they darling…”

His heart so full of love for her and their children, Ned murmured, “Aye, they are, my love.”

Her golden eyes widening at his declaration then shimmeringbrightly with unhidden emotion, Hermione breathed, “Your love? You…you still love me Ned?”

Looking down at the petite witch by his side, Ned allowed himself to drop his guard and said firmly, “I do Hermione. You have always been the one I love and will always be the only one for me. As they say, wolves mate for life and we Starks are the biggest wolves there are, sweetling.”

He savored the sound of her soft laughter at his rare teasing before he continued more seriously. “However, the question remains, do you still love me? I admit, I had plans to court you, to take time before I asked you to marry me because I was unsure how you still felt about me and hoped through courtship, I could make you love me again…But I don’t regret that those plans were ruined and I got to marry you instead, like I’ve always wanted. I’m just sorry you didn’t have a choice…”

“Don’t be,” Hermione blurted out.

When Ned looked at her with raised eyebrows, she clarified, “You shouldn’t be sorry because I did have a choice. I chose to marry the man I’ve always loved and still love with all my heart and soul. You, Eddard Stark are my heart, my soulmate and I’m so fortunate and honored to be able to call you my husband.”

She barely had time to muffle her cries when without warning, Ned lunged forward and scooped her up into his strong arms and with long determined strides, he was carrying her—bridal style—away from the nursery and to their chambers, where their bed was calling their names.

Shock giving away to giggles of amusement, Hermione said breathlessly, “Oh, someone is eager, are we? And here I thought I’d be enjoying a nice well deserved sleep…”

A wolfish smirk tugging Ned’s lips, he growled, “Vixen! I’ll have you know if anyone is to be sleeping well, it will be me, after I’ve had my way with you, many, many times.”

With that said, upon reaching their destination, he set off to do just that.

Afterwards, as they lay wrapped comfortably in each other’s arms, Hermione said softly, “Ned?”

“Hmm,” her husband said a bit sleepily.

“I know keeping the truth about Jon’s true parentage is for his own safety but will you ever tell him eventually? I mean, you saw what happened when my brothers learned how our Uncle lied to them about our Mother being dead and not telling them about me…Secrets have a way of getting out and someday you might not have a choice and I’d rather you tell him before anyone else does…”

She felt, more than saw her husband go still before he said tightly, “I was, once he was older. He had had plans to take the Black and join the Night Watchers at the Wall as he felt he had no other options. But now, with you in the picture, as my wife and his ‘mother’ why should I Hermione? What good would the truth do him, other than shatter his world to know he is actually an orphan because my ‘best friend’ murdered his family and might as well have killed his mother, my sister as well? No, I won’t, can’t do that to him. I’m his Father for all purposes. I raised him, not Rhaegar and you will be there for him, as Lyanna cannot, as his Mother.”

For a long moment there was silence and he feared that perhaps he had spoken to soon before she finally responded.

“You know I want to support you in this, Ned and part of me does as I love that little boy already. However, I think the choice should be Jon’s.”

When he made to argue, she said firmly, “He’s old enough to handle it and I think he will make the right one. If he wishes for us to be his parents, then there is a ritual that can make it real. He’d be our son in truth but I’d rather let him decide if that is what he wants and not because it is what we desire. My love, when we love someone we must let them go. And if they love us, they will come back to us.”

Closing his eyes, in pained resignation, her Quiet Wolf said hoarsely, “So be it then. First thing tomorrow, I’ll tell him. I want this done with before that damn Marbrand boy shows up.”

Then, because she sensed how tense he was at the mere thought of the Old Lion’s most loyal Bannermen, Hermione worked to distract him, pressing kisses on his face and working down to his chest, until everything else faded away…

* * *

“NO! STOP LYING! YOU’RE MY FATHER AND SHE’S MY MOTHER! TAKE IT BACK! MOTHER, MAKE HIM TAKE THOSE LIES BACK!”

But her face filled with pain, Hermione said softly, “Oh sweetling, I would but they are the truth. You are the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna Targaryen. Your Uncle here claimed you as his son in order to protect you from being killed like your siblings and step-mother had been. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you any less or I, for that matter. You are our son and anyone who says otherwise will have our wrath to contend too.”

His anger dying, only to be replaced with such anguish, the little boy choked out, “But that’s just it, isn’t it? I’m not your son, not really. I share blood with Lord Stark but what blood I share with you is distant and it isn’t fair! I want to be your son in truth and for the twins to be my real siblings! I want Uncle Doran and Uncle Obie to be my Uncles and Uncle Harry to be my Godfather! I want to belong to you all but once again I’m just the outsider, only this time I have no one to call my own…All I got is dead parents who started a damn war all because they wanted to be together and I hate them! I don’t want to be their son! I want to be yours!”

Then bursting into angry and heartbreaking sobs, Jon allowed himself to be drawn into Hermione’s loving arms, as she did her best to comfort him.

“Hush now, little pup. You shouldn’t say such things. While they made mistakes that caused blood to be spilled, you shouldn’t hate them nor wish not to be their son. After all, they gave you to me, didn’t they and to Ned, no?”

When the little boy merely looked sullenly at her, Hermione continued, “However, if it makes you feel better, there is a way to make you ours in truth. There is a ritual I can do that will change your blood so you would become a son of mine and Ned’s. But you must be certain that is what you want, little pup as there is no way to reverse it, if you change your mind. So why don’t you think on it and get back to me when you are sure. There is no need to rush Jon. We aren’t going anywhere and whatever you decide, know we will always love you and be your parents.”

Immediately, his head snapping up, hope flickering in his gray eyes, Jon said eagerly, “There is? Then I want to do it, right now! Mother, please? I want to be yours and I want Father to be my Father…Lyanna…She can just be my Aunt, like she was suppose to be and Rhaegar…he can be my uncle…But you two are my parents, I chose you two. I don’t need to wait and think on it. I know I want to do the ritual and become your actual son. I…I just feel it’s the right thing for me, like it will be proof that I truly belong to your family and not because you said so…”

And seeing the determined look in his eyes, Hermione believed him. He was too much like Ned for her not to take him seriously, not to mention she had discovered that with Jon, he was more inclined towards actions that proved one’s love, such as a hug or a kiss, a pat on the back, over praises, of using words of love, no matter how sincere they were.

So with a soft smile at him, she said lightly, “Very well. Let’s make you ours in truth then, little pup.”

* * *

Later, alone in the nursery, as his siblings were still in the Hall of Glory, eating as much sweets as they could get away with, Jon stared at himself in the mirror.

Although he didn’t see much of a change in his appearance, he allowed himself to smile at his reflection because somehow, he felt different. Maybe it was knowing he was now a true Martell and Stark or maybe the blood ritual had done something to him inside where he couldn’t see but he felt lighter, better than he ever had. It was like he was a new person and Jon loved it.

He hoped and prayed to the Old Gods that things continued going well for him and his family and after a forethought, he thanked them as well for giving him such a wonderful family. Then, glancing one last time at himself, he turned and dashed outside the nursery, ready to rejoin his siblings in stuffing themselves silly with sweets.


	20. The Unwanted Suitor

Lord Marbrand and his son both bowed as they stood before Prince Doran who was seated on a simple but elegant styled chair. On either side of him, also seated, were his two siblings, Prince Oberyn and most importantly, to the Marbrands at least, the Princess Hermione.

All three royals were dressed similarly, wearing their House colors and bearing their sigil, the Sun across their hearts.

“Greetings, my Princes and Princess,” Lord Marbrand began. “We have come on behalf of the Crown to offer you a marriage proposal between my son and your sister, Princess Hermione. I hope you can see the benefits that such an alliance could give you. Once the Westerlands and Dorne were friends, through your mother and our beloved Lady, Lady Joanna. We hope we can be that again once more, if given a chance.”

His black eyes cool, as he appraised the lord and his younger son, Doran finally spoke.

“I admit, your offer is very tempting however I’m afraid you are too late, my lord. My sweet sister is newly wedded and quite happily too. Why, I wouldn’t be surprised if she and her husband are expecting.”

At that, the younger Marbrand loss his composure as he spat, “Traitors! You dare to commit treason! You knew the Crown would want your sister so you went ahead and married her off to a man of your choosing! But rest assured, the Crown will not stand for it! The Princess was to be my wife and I’m sure bedded or not, her marriage can be dissolved!”

But rather than looking angry at the young man’s claims, the royal siblings merely looked…amused?

Her golden eyes locking onto Beron’s, the Princess spoke, her voice sweet and quiet yet there was a hint of steel in her words.

“Treason my lord? Is it treason to marry the man I’ve always loved and expected I’d marry? Am I a traitor to marry the man who is Father to all three of my children and who is like a brother to our dear King, King Robert? I wonder what he would think of someone claiming to act in his interests against his beloved friend, Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North?”

Going still, the color draining from his face as he suddenly realized the danger he was in, Beron stammered, “I…Of course not, Princess…When put like that…I did not mean to imply…”

“What my son meant,” his Father cut in, much to his relief, “Was he was simply concerned for your wellbeing, Your Grace. It would not do to marry you off to just anyone as you are next to rule Dorne and you would need a husband, a consort you could trust to ensure the future of your Kingdom. The last thing anyone wants is conflict, which can happen when a new ruler is proclaimed, which is why the Crown offered my son as a possible husband.”

Her face going thoughtful, as she studied the older lord, Hermione said with an admiring smile, “My, you are quite the ambassador, aren’t you Lord Marbrand? I can see why the Lannisters would send you into our midst. With a mind and charm such as yours, I do believe you can get away with anything, even murder…”

Both lords stiffening at the word murder, knowing exactly what it was hinting at, Lord Marbrand said slowly, “Your Grace, I was devastated to hear about the tragic deaths of your sister and her babes. I want you to know that I, nor any of my men had anything to do with it. We were at home, guarding our lands, in case any Ironborn decided to use the Rebellion against us…”

Staring hard at him, unknowing to him that she was subtly reading his mind and seeing he was telling the truth, eventually she softened, her smile becoming genuine.

“Yes, I do believe you mean it and I also believe you when you say you were not there and had nothing to do with their deaths, my lord.”

When he looked shocked at her words, she said with a small shrug, “You might be a good liar my lord but I like to think I know truth when I see it. Call it a small skill of mine. It has come in handy many times, saving my life and those I care for.”

Swallowing hard as he understood the threat in her words, Lord Marbrand murmured, “Of course Your Grace. I shall ensure to remember that and only speak nothing but the truth with you and your brothers…”

Her eyes glinting with satisfaction that her message was heeded, Hermione said warmly, “Then I believe we are done here, my lords. Please feel free to roam about. Our home is quite lovely this time of year. You never know when you might get another chance to see such wonders as Dorne can be.”

Clearly dismissed, the two lords then bowed once more before turning and heading out of the meeting hall.

Silently, Lord Marbrand was already preparing how to send the bad news to Lord Tywin, knowing he would not be pleased to hear his plans of bringing Dorne back into the fold had gone awry, thanks to one Northern lord, Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf.

No, he wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

* * *

“And he was such a brat about it, accusing us of being traitors! Can you believe the nerve of that, that boy,” Hermione fumed in her and Ned’s chambers.

Watching his wife pace back and forth, still seething over the Marbrand boy, eventually Ned grew weary of her rants.

When she was close enough to him, he seized hold of her and yanked her down, causing her to tumble into his lap with a small shriek of shock, that eventually gave way to a whimper of pleasure, as he hungrily kissed her.

So caught up in their passion for each other, they barely heard the knock on their door before a loud voice yelped, “Oh Merlin! Will you two stop it? It’s like the middle of the day! Honestly, you’d think you’ve have other things to do besides looking like you want to eat each other!”

Breaking away from each other to turn and look towards their uninvited guest, Hermione said dryly, “Well, if someone didn’t just barge into our rooms, he wouldn’t be greeted with an unwanted sight.”

“Hey,” Harry said defensively. “I knocked. It’s not my fault you two were too caught up in each other that you didn’t hear me.”

“Did you need something, Harry,” Ned hastily cut in, desiring to know the reason his wife’s best friend was interrupting his time with his wife.

As if reading his mind, the younger male said quickly, “Yeah, actually I do or I wouldn’t be bothering you two. Apparently you got mail from a Maester Luwin?”

Straightening up so suddenly he almost dislodged his wife whom was still perched on his lap, with an apologetic look at her, he said quietly, “I better take that then as he wouldn’t be sending me any messages unless it was important. If you will excuse me, my love?”

Pouting a bit but understanding her husband had business to attend to, with a sigh, Hermione quickly kissed him on the lips before getting off his lap so he could leave.

Promising her they’d finished what they had started when he got back, Ned then clasped Harry on the shoulder in thanks before he left the chambers.

“So,” Harry drawled out. “Guess I don’t have to ask you how you are taking being a newly married woman, huh Mione?”

Laughing, as he dodged a hex Hermione flung at him wandleslly and nonverbally, with his hands held up in playful surrender, the Boy-Who-Lived cried, “Ok, no asking then, got it.”

Giving a light sniff but accepting his backing down, Hermione said coolly, “You better Potter. Happily married I might be, I still have it in me to curse you so many different ways, you won’t know what’s up or down when I’m through with you.”

His face becoming serious then, Harry said lightly, “I’m happy for you Mione. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve your own fairy tale ending with the man of your dreams and after spending time with Ned, I can say with confidence that he is perfect for you. He loves and supports you and gets you in ways not even Ron could ever claim to. If I had to choose a man for you, he’d be it.”

Her eyes filling a bit with tears, as she heard the sincerity in her best friend’s tone of voice, Hermione said breathlessly, “Oh Harry! Did I ever tell you how much I’m so grateful that you are here with me? Even though what you did was stupid, I’m selfish enough to be glad you did it and that it brought you to me. You are and will always be my best friend and like a brother to me Harry Potter and I just want you to know I love you.”

His turn to become emotional, though as a guy, he convinced himself he had gotten dirt in his eyes and he was not, damn it, crying, Harry said thickly, “Nah, first thing you did was shout at me and almost hex me. So it’s about time you told me how much you missed me and love me, Mione.”

Pretending to wince, when she lightly slapped him on the arm, he added, “And just so you know, I love you too and wherever you are, I’ll follow cause it’s you and me forever, Mione. Us half of the Golden Trio need to stick together, you know.”

Smirking at him, she said knowingly, “You mean we need to stick together Harry or else trouble finds you and we all know you are useless without me to bail you out.”

With that, the two old friends burst into laughter, simply enjoying being in each other’s presence.


	21. Interlude of Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I honestly didn't think it would get so much attention, lol. I mostly wrote this story for fun and I can't believe Part 1 is almost done. I just have one more chapter to post after this one and then it's onto Part 2. However, unlike with Part 1 which practically wrote itself, I've kind of hit a snag with Part 2. I've got about 3 chapters written out so far but I'd like to have it all written out so I can give you faster updates. With that said, Chapter 22 for Part 1 will be the last chapter posted for awhile. I'll try to see if I can get Part 2 wrapped up by the end of January or early February but other than that, I can't guarantee if my writer's block will be resolved by then, especially since I've been focused on writing other fanfic. I've recently gained an obsession with Star Wars fanfic (blame the Mandalorian) and so have been trying my hand in that universe. But I won't be posting any new fanfics, as I'm determined to finish up this fic first. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the next one and I'll see you all sometime next year!

Tywin’s children all flinched, when without warning, their Father went into a wild rage.

Never have they seen him in such a way, not even when the Mad King had insulted him by refusing to marry his son to Cersei…

Even their own Uncles looked shocked and worried.

It was their Uncle Kevin who eventually dared to ask his older brother what was wrong.

“Tywin, brother. What is it? What has you in such a rage?”

To all their relief, at Kevin’s words, Tywin went still and seeming to remember himself, regained his composure.

Turning to his family, he said coldly, “It appears that we were too late to get the Martell Princess into our clutches. Lord Marbrand informs me she has taken the Warden of the North as her husband and consort.”

When none of his family said anything, wisely keeping quiet, Tywin continued.

“However, though this creates a major setback in our plans, fortunately it is easy enough to remedy.”

Jaime, poor naive Jaime blurted out, “What do you mean Father? Earlier you were raging mad and now you are acting like the Princess being married to our enemy is nothing and somehow easy to fix?”

Letting out a disgusted sound, his twin, Cersei spoke up.

“Oh honestly Jaime! You can be such an idiot! Father means to have the Warden killed, don’t you Father? Then with the Princess newly widowed, she’ll have no choice but to marry our man and Dorne shall finally be ours, broken and conquered at our feet, along with the North, Riverlands and Vale!”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Tyrion piped out then.

“You forget, sweet sister, the Princess already has three heirs to Dorne. She has no need to wed to produce any children therein and if they end up all dead, I doubt she’d be eager to replace them, especially with a Westerlander. She seems more the type to legalize her many bastard nieces if it came to that.”

Glaring at her monstrous little brother, Cersei sneered, “Then we simply kill them all too, you little monster, just like Father should have done with you.”

“Enough,” Tywin snarled, glaring furiously at his squabbling children.

“Tyrion made a rational point in that we cannot kill the Princess’s children with Lord Stark nor can we kill Prince Oberyn’s bastards. We’ve already dealt with one Dornish Princess and her get. We cannot afford alienating Dorne even further by removing more of their royalty. No, much as it isn’t quite ideal, Beron shall be stepfather to the little heirs and heiress and he’ll make sure to raise them to be loyal to us, the Crown.”

“Please,” Cersei scoffed. “I don’t see Beron wanting to be father to the Princess’s little brats. They were after all, bastards before their Mother married their Father and the Prince of Dorne had them legalized…”

“Beron will do as he’s told,” Lord Tywin said coldly. “Just as you Cersei by shutting your mouth and sticking to the new plan.”

Although her emerald green eyes flashed in anger at being talked to like she was still a child and not the Queen of the 7 Kingdoms, Cersei wisely held her tongue and remained quiet for the rest of the duration.

“As for the rest of you, I expect you will keep this to yourselves and when word gets out that the Warden of the North has tragically been killed by bandits and thugs, we will of course express our condolences to the new widow and her children and allow an appropriate time for them to mourn before offering a marriage alliance between our Kingdoms.”

Giving all his children and his siblings a steely look, he was rewarded with their murmurs of agreements before he then dismissed them all for the day.

* * *

“Please, this is for Elia…I couldn’t save her or her babes but if I can help her little sister…Maybe I can be redeemed…”

“The Kingslayer looking for redemption? How obviously quaint,” twittered Varys, the bald eunuch giving his usual irritating giggle.

“But I admit, you do have me intrigued, Ser Jaime. Very well, tell me your message and I will see to it that it gets passed on to the right ears.”

“You must warn the Princess that her husband must have guards on him at all times, as my Father has ordered for the death of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. You must tell her not to trust any new faces and to keep the guards they trust with her husband and to have a food taster if they do not have one already.”

The Spider’s face unchanging, as he wasn’t surprised at Lord Tywin’s plans, the Master of Whisperers murmured, “Is that all then? If it is, I shall be on my way…”

“Wait,” Jaime said suddenly, stopping Varys in his tracks.

Fumbling with something in his pocket, he withdrew a pretty looking locket.

Handing it with surprising tenderness to the Spider, Jaime said quietly, “Give this to the Princess…Tell her it belonged to her sister…It..it was all I could recover when her…when her body was presented before the Usurper…”

If Varys seemed shocked by Jaime’s calling Robert the name Targaryen loyalists called him, he didn’t show it. Instead, with equal carefulness, he pocketed the locket and bowing to the Kingsguard, he said simply, “I will see it done, Ser Jaime. Farewell.”


	22. Attempts to Slay a Wolf

The warning from the Spider couldn’t have come at a better time, as the moment it was delivered to Hermione, they had their first assassination attempt, although it had been poorly executed and in Hermione’s opinion, Ned hadn’t even been in danger so it really couldn’t be considered an assassination.

They were traveling by horses because of course her husband and siblings insisted on it, as they had all traveled her way before and loathed it. Not to mention, they wouldn’t be able to explain to the people of Winterfall how they had gotten home so fast, when it was common knowledge it took moons to get from the far south to the deep north. It was one thing to reveal she was a witch to the people of Dorne. They at least wouldn’t be so bothered that their princess had magic as it could be explained due to her Valyrian and Rhoynian blood. But the North, even with their own strange stories of Wargs and Children and Giants, they’d need to be slowly introduced, especially considering their hatred of ‘Dragons’ given how the last Dragon King had been mad and bloody murdered their Lord and his heir while the other younger Dragon Prince had stolen and raped their Lord’s beloved daughter. Thus, given that version, it was best to let the Northern Lords know her first as their Lady, to learn to care and respect her before she dropped the ball that she was a Witch.

So despite Hermione hating the idea of months on the road, confined to a carriage—as the children were too little to ride for so long and she hated riding horses even more—she reluctantly agreed to do their way of travel so as to avoid any unwanted attention. At least, once they reached White Harbor, they could take the rest of the way by ship. Of course, they could have simply used one of their ships from the Dornish Harbor and sailed from there to White Harbor, but again, Ned had put his foot down. Apparently her poor husband hated ships and only agreed to take one from White Harbor to Moat Cailin because it was the only way to get into the North safely without running into the Ironborn or Wildlings and he’d not risk her or the children.

Hence, Hermione found herself stuck in the wheel carriage with 5 little children, which two of them—the twins—were sleeping while Sansa was happily chattering her ear off and Robb and Jon were gazing excitedly out the window taking in the Dornish scenery and her brother Oberyn, who unlike her, had happily volunteered to ride in the wheel carriage to keep an eye out on the little ones, with her.

“Oh I am so excited to be going home,” Sansa gushed. “I loved Dorne, Mia but I missed Winterfell and Lady is there and you can meet her and Theon will be there too….Oh but Mama and the unborn baby will be at Riverrun so you won’t see them. But maybe once it’s born and older you can see them too. Oh and of course you will meet Uncle Ben and Aunt Dacey and our cousin Torrhen too!”

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by her stepdaughter’s nonstop rambling, Hermione threw a desperate gaze at her brother, only to scowl when she saw he was doing his best not to laugh.

But sensing his sister’s ire he quickly sobered up and gently attempted to divert Sansa’s attention onto himself to give Hermione a break.

“Sweetling, why don’t you tell me who Lady is hmm? I know of your siblings and your Aunt and Uncle and their little boy but I’m afraid you have me at a loss of whom Lady is?”

Instantly, her little face brightening, Sansa rushed to tell Jon’s Uncle and now her’s, all about her Lady.

Relieved she now had a bit of peace to herself, Hermione started to close her eyes, to rest for a bit—the twins had the right of it—she mused—when the carriage suddenly came to jerky stop, almost flinging Hermione off her seat and into her brother. The children too were startled, letting out cries of shock and unfortunately it also woke up the twins, who immediately began to shriek in fear and confusion.

Leaping off her seat and rushing to her babes, Hermione frantically picked them up and checked them over, making sure they were okay, before she began to soothe them.

On the other end of the carriage, Oberyn was busy seeing to the older children, his arms full of Sansa who like the twins was crying, while Robb and even Jon were doing their best to act brave despite their clinging to the Red Viper’s shirt.

Once all the children were calmed, Hermione said aloud, “What happened? Do you know what’s going on out there brother?”

Before he could respond, there came a loud knock on their door. Then the harried and worried voice of Jory, Ned’s Captain of his Guard, came through.

“My Prince and Princess, are you and the children alright? We’re sorry for the disturbance but there was a bit of trouble with bandits…”

“Bandits,” Hermione and Oberyn exclaimed loudly in shock.

“Yes,” Jory said somberly. Then seeing their alarm, hastily rushed out, “But we took care of them, My Princess and Prince. No one was hurt. Lord Stark sent me to check on you and to reassure you that he, young Lord Arryn and everyone else was fine. There is also a message for you, my Princess.”

The Dornish siblings exchanged looks, not quite appeased that they had been attacked or attempted to be attacked by bandits. Still, ever mindful of little ears listening in, with a little sigh, Hermione gestured for her brother to place Sansa and the boys beside her before she allowed her brother to be the one to open the door, just in case he needed to be her and the children’s shield.

Upon seeing the Red Viper, Jory quickly bowed and handed the Prince a letter which he saw was addressed to his sister.

Thanking the Northern guard and sending him off, Oberyn then shut the door and handed the letter off to Hermione once she was seated, the twins once more asleep, dozing in the warmth and comfort of their mother’s lap while Sansa cuddled against her left side, and on her right, Jon also cuddled against her, with Robb leaning on him for comfort. 

Then, retaking his seat across from her, Oberyn watched as Hermione silently opened the letter and read through it. He tensed, sensing whatever was in its content wasn’t good, as he saw Hermione go very pale before she recollected herself, seeming to gain strength as she glanced down at the little ones beside her. Then turning back to the letter, she started to fold it and put it back in its seal only to pause as she felt something else in the package. Tipping it upside down, there was a flash of something bright, like metal, before holding up her hand, Hermione gazed at a necklace that Oberyn recognized instantly.

Drawing in a breath, causing his sister to look sharply at him in return, the Prince said hoarsely, “That was Elia’s. I remember as it was something Father gave her when we were little…”

In a quiet voice, she murmured, “Well, I’ll be sure to keep it safe then, brother…As for our bandits, it seems they weren’t such a coincidence after all. But fortunately for us, our men were more than capable of defending against them…”

Understanding that now wasn’t the time to discuss the incident given the little ears curiously listening in despite not really knowing what the adults were talking about, Oberyn said simply, “Aye, lucky for us sister.”

Later, once they were all settled for the night, the guards having put up the tents and started a fire to keep them warm and to prepare for supper, Hermione, Oberyn, Ned and Harry huddled together by the fire. Keeping an eye on the little ones who were happily stretching their legs and playing close by, they began to discuss earlier’s incident.

“They were actually terrible assassins,” Harry offered lightly, when Hermione demanded to know the details after she informed them of the letter she had gotten from the Spider, as well as the token that had been Elia’s. She had known it was from him, as there had been a small imprint of a spider at the end of the letter and nothing else. 

“I mean, even the horses sensed something was wrong right away and so we were able to disrupt their ‘ambush’ if you could even call it that,” the former Boy-Who-Had-Lived finished wryly.

“He’s right, sweetling,” Ned said in an attempt to comfort his wife.

“We were able to sense them miles away and now that we know what the Lannisters have in store for us, me in particular, we will of course be more careful and on our guard from now on. Nothing will happen to me, I promise. Besides, I have Harry here to protect me. Who better than my wife’s best friend who simply cannot die? Maybe some of that luck might rub off on me. It seemed to have worked for you, my love.”

And though she rolled her eyes at that, causing both her brother and Harry to break into snickers, Hermione let it go, as it was no use arguing about it.

* * *

The second assassination attempt was better planned and if it hadn’t been for Harry’s quick actions, wandlessly and nonverbally disarming their attackers, allowing the rest of their Guard to take out the ones who remained, Hermione would have put her foot down and demanded they take the rest of the way to Winterfell by portkey—secrecy be damned! Her husband’s life was at stake here!

If needed, she could simply obliviate their minds and no one would be the wiser! But of course, Ned balked at the idea. Not because it was dishonorable but because he worried of the risks to her! It was his job to protect her, he’d remind her fiercely and he certainly wouldn’t be doing his job if she went out and mind wiped the minds of his Bannerman!

So once more, Hermione was forced to travel muggle style or muggle style the medieval way and she wasn’t any happier for it.

It was therefore, with much relief they finally made it to White Harbor where they all boarded the best ship Lord Manderly had to offer them and when they were taken to their cabins, the younger children and Sansa roomed with their parents while Robb and Jon stayed with Oberyn and Harry.

Eyeing the rather small bed, Hermione then waved her hand and to Sansa’s and the twins delight, she made the bed bigger to accommodate 5 people.

“That’s useful, my love,” Ned murmured, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his face burying in her thick hair.

“It is, isn’t it,” Hermione agreed with a sly smile. “Imagine, how useful it would be if we used portkeys for travel once your people are in on Harry and me being magic users…Think of all the possibilities we could accomplish, my Quiet Wolf. Why, we could make Dorne and the North great that the likes of the other Kingdoms could never hope to compare and with such strength behind us, we could even take back what is ours by right, my heart.”

Silence.

Peeking through her long lashes, Hermione watched as a mixture of emotions stormed through her husband’s usually stoic face.

Then, with a sigh, looking down at her, he said ruefully, “You’re talking about the Iron Throne, aren’t you Hermione? You want to be Queen of the 7 Kingdoms…”

“And would that be such a bad thing,” Hermione questioned lightly. “My father was the rightful Crown Prince before his ‘death’ at Summerhall. If he had lived, he would have been King and the Mad King would never had existed. Your family would have been alive, as well as mine and you and I could have been married earlier and had our children earlier…”

“But then we wouldn’t have Jon or my children with Catelyn,” Ned pointed out gently. “Despite everything that happened to our family, to us, I wouldn’t trade Jon or my children for what ifs Hermione. Would you?”

There was a brief pause, then his little witch admitted, “No, no I wouldn’t. You’re right that I wouldn’t change those parts…But in regards of me taking back the Iron Throne…It isn’t because I desire to be Queen, Ned. I want that damn ugly thing because so long as the Lannisters and your ‘friend’ have it, we would never be safe. We would always have to watch our backs, have someone taste our food for Merlin’s sake and wonder if the next time will be our last. At least if I sit the throne, I can ensure our enemies won’t have it so easy to kill us off…”

She paused, her amber eyes glinting with fiery passion as she added, “We’d be in a position of power, of change. For once, both Dorne and the North would be heard and not written off as barbarians or savages because our ways are different from the rest of the Kingdoms. We could truly be united as one Realm, something that not even Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives could do and what Jaehaerys and Good Queen Alysanne did until those that followed after them, destroyed it.”

His heart clenching at every word his wife spoke, knowing she said nothing that wasn’t true, Ned held her a bit closer and couldn’t help but glance at his children who were now fast asleep on the big bed, curled around each other like a pile of wolf pups.

It was seeing how innocent and sweet they looked and imagining anything happening to them, to his family that in the end made him choose his path.

Looking back at Hermione, seeing her knowing gaze, he said softly, “Alright my love. We will do things your way. If the throne is what we need to have our family and people be safe, then the throne we shall get.”

End of Part 1


End file.
